Rozario no Kishi
by Oldsquad5 Collaborations
Summary: An outbreak of level E's around a high school prompts Kaname to send the school's best pair. They didn't expect to be enrolled in said school, much less meet the students. May have long gaps between chapters. WIP, summary and title may change. First collab between UnderdogHero and Hajime Kurimi(who keep changing their names).
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

**Vent Hanabishi**: The first chapter will be a bit boring but bare with us since it's just the introduction. It will get better trust me.

**Nighttimefirefly**: As I'm very depressed that Katekyo Hitman Reborn has ended, I don't have much to say. WHY MUST THE MANGA WORLD TORTURE ME SO. Alright, brooding done. This fic is set one year later and, according to **Ven****t**** Hanabishi**, my co-author for this fic, Rosario Vampire isn't finished, and I know for a fact Vampire Knight isn't. Or is it? Anyways, set one year later, third year high school.

Disclaimer:we do not own Rosario Vampire or Vampire Knight. If we did then Rosario Vampire would have a better intro. And if we own Vampire Knight. That, and both series would make less sense than they already do.

**Opening Song**: Yanagi Nagi - Mizu no Naka no Kumo

* * *

Rosary Knight

Prologue: A New Beginning

Tsukune is on a bus with two other students

_My name is Tsukune Aono and this spring I am going back to Yokai Academy. But somehow I'm not all nervous , I really can't wait to see Moka and the others. _

(Laughs) "Hey kid, this is your last year to Yokai Academy isn't it?" questioned the bus driver.

"Um I guess it is." Tsukune answered._  
_

"I wonder if I'll see Moka after the year is through." Tsukune thounght to himself.

As Tsukune is thinking he noticed the two other students who were on the bus talking but he can barely hear them. As Tsukune tries to hear the other two students, Tsukune's phone rang.

"Oh hey Kyou-chan why'd you call all of a sudden?" questioned Tsukune.

_"Well Tsukki since my favorite cousin is going to gradulate after this year I just want to say good luck at that monster school"_ said Kyou-chan.

"Oh. well thanks Kyou-chan tell mom and dad that I'll study hard, well we're about to enter the tunnel this is goodbye for now" said Tsukune. "Bye cousin and good luck, bye" said Kyou-chan.

* * *

The bus arrives and drops off Tsukune and the other students where you can see Yokai Academy from a distance(Sorry had to skip goin through the tunnel since I don't know what to say or put). The two other students went ahead of Tsukune. Tsukune follows only to find himself remembering how he first met Moka.

_"Hey, now that I think about it this is where me and Moka first met, she was my first friend at this school and ever since then, we have faced alot in this school." _Tsukune thought to himself. "_But, it's been fun in this school though someone found out I was a human but, then I turned into a ghoul because of Moka's blood transfusion, and this holy lock to keep me from turning into a ghoul, I never regret coming to this school."_

* * *

Tsukune keeps walking until he reaches the gate and sees Moka and the others.

"Hi Tsukune." Said Moka.

"Oh hi Moka long time no see." Said Tsukune.

"Um.. Tsukune it been a long time so... um... can I suck your blood?" Questioned Moka.

"O-okay Moka." Said Tsukune.

"I'm digging in." Said Moka. _CAPU CHUUUU!_

* * *

**Night:...** Dude, you suck at writing, just gonna tell you now. Next chapter is my turn, so look forward to less grammatical errors and better punctuation. Though considering I had to spell-check half that sentence says a lot, doesn't it?

**Vent: **Well sorry for sucking at writing geez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Night**: Mangos are yummy. Mangos are yummy when your depressed. Mangos are yummy when your brooding. Mangos are yummy when your trolling your collab partner. Mangos are _not_ yummy when you realize there's juice all over the keyboard of your laptop. Hey, guess what I just did. Yup, I ate a mango... Sorry, I just really needed to get that out, even if it's not in my own fic. Let it be known I reposted this note on LJ just now. Okay, this note turned out to be needlessly long, but unfortunately, I don't think I got to explain very well about this fic. Long story short: I was bored and Vent wanted to do a RV cross-over. Yeah, pretty much my excuse for everything. Don't know why I agreed to it, but hey, here it is. Any questions, comments or criticisms will probably be ignored, considering we made a new email for this, which we barely ever check. Have fun.

And, because he insists on it, this is the opening song for chapters I do: Complication by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D

Not gonna do a YT link cuz it's a waste of time and space.

**Vent: **Your such a troll but lucky you, I'm nice so I don't really mind being trolled by you Night.

xXxXxXx

Shiki Senri yawned, leaning back on the cheap leather of the bus.

Yokai Academy, just what was his cousin thinking?

Senri glanced to his left, where Ichijou Takuma sat, engrossed in some book about monsters he had picked up at the store on their way to the station. He fought the urge to roll his heterochromatic eyes. His hand hovered over his single red eye, feeling it twitch slightly. Takuma noticed his anxiety, closing his book and stuffing it into his bag.

"Hurts?" He asked, and Senri shook his head, letting his hand drop onto his lap. He picked at the tear in his jeans, leaning against the other vampire's shoulder. "If it's bothering you, Kaname said he'd do something about it."

"No." Senri replied immediately, lips quirking downwards into a small frown. He didn't like the thought of asking his cousin for help, much less asking him to mess with his eyes, as willing as he may have been. Takuma chuckled, turning his head to look out the window.

"Still, this place is pretty far away from the city." He said, watching as they passed by the many sakura trees. "Are there really that many level E's hiding out there?"

Ah, yes. _That's_ why they were so far in the middle of nowhere.

Senri sighed, remembering what their dorm president had told them.

"_There is an unusual amount of level E vampires around Yokai Academy_." He'd said. "_I want you two to take care of it_."

Due to the fact that there were so many of them, the duo was given a time limit of three months to not only find all the level E's, but get rid of them as well. There was also a slight suspicion that a higher ranking vampire, probably a noble or an aristocrat, was controlling them. So why send two high schoolers?

He decided to drop the subject when he saw the boy at the front of the bus leaning a bit closer, as if trying to listen in, before his cell phone rang. Ah, what a weird ringtone.

"At least try to get along with everyone, Senri." Takuma sighed, pulling something out of his bag and handing them to his partner.

Blood pills.

Senri frowned again as the bus came to a stop, snatching the pills away. Rima hated it when he used them, but it wasn't like he had a choice at the moment. He stood up, Takuma beside him, and walked out of the bus right behind the other student. He looked around, the outline of a large building visible in the distance. They walked ahead, his anxiety rising as he noticed the amount of students around the gate. He did his best to ignore them as Takuma smiled, oblivious to the looks they were receiving.

Now they just had to get to the main office in one piece.

xXxXxXx

**Night**: As with my last collab, this is my first time writing either of these series. Although I'll only be writing VK, so it's not bad. Ended it a little early there, since this was only supposed to be introduction. Seeing as we're still going strong, expect chapter three sometime soon. Til then.

**Vent: **Don't ask why we are doin different openings. But if your asking why there's an opening is b/c that for me it does feel complete without a song since both series has an anime. I'll write up chapter 3 now.


	3. Chapter 3: New Semester and Vampire

Rosary Knight

New Semester and Vampire

_**Opening:**_

_**Vent:**_Sorry it took so long but, I was thinking and cooling of my head. To much stuff to do(catch up on some anime and thinking how I'm going to do chapter 3). Plus Night there was no type of dead trees passing in the human world going to the school, because it's still in the human world until they go through the tunnel. And the school you can see it from where the bus driver drops you off. But anyways enjoy chapter three.

**Night:** Well _sorry_ if I'm not into as much Shoujo anime as you are, you obsessive contradiction. I only read the first chapter, and besides, I'm only supposed to be doing the VK stuff anyways. Also, I kinda forgot about this until halfway through re-watching Kimi to Boku. Such a nice anime. Also, see if you can spot where I made the edits, as I'm doubling as a beta.

XxxXx

_Riiiiiiing_

"Come Tsukune don't wanna be late for home room now do you?" questioned Moka. "Anyway come so we can get our schedule from Nekonome sensei"

"Alright Moka but, weren't there two other students following me?" questioned Tsukune. "Oh, don't be silly there's no one behind Tsukune" said Moka."Anyways we're going to be late at this rate".

Moka grabbed Tsukune arm but, Tsukune only found himself blushing for some reason

"Huh?, whats wrong Tsukune?" questioned Moka. "Your not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm just looking forward to the school year sending time with you and the others" said Tsukune.

XxxXx

Moka and Tsukune is at their home room, talking until Nekonome sensei walks in.

"Okay class, first things first. We have to set up the for the freshman's ceremony tomorrow so we'll take it easy today and introduce our two new students since this class are all returnees" said Nekonome sensei. " These two transferred here from a school called Cross Academy please make them welcome Nyah."

All the girls(except Moka) were amazed by how beautiful they were.

"Cross Academy?" questioned all the male students.

"Oooohhhh! they're both so beautiful" said all the female students

"Hello. I'm Ichijou Takuma, I'll be the assistant teacher for this class." There was a short silence as he looked to the boy next to him, who kept his eyes glued to the window. "... And this is Shiki Senri, a friend of mine. He... doesn't talk much." He said with a sigh.

Senri stared at the window, red and blue eyes narrowing.

"Okay now that introductions are done, Shiki sit in front of Tsukune for now" said Nekonome. "Now lets setup for the ceremony" Nyah.

Everyone gets up and heads towards the gym. As everyone is going, Tsukune pulled Moka aside to tell her something.

"Moka, those are the ones that I was at the bus and the ones walking behind me" said Tsukune.

"But they weren't behind you then" said Moka. "And they don't seem that bad. Lets go talk to them when we finish setting up for the ceremony okay, Tsukune?".

XxxXx

_**Vent:**_Yeah I was totally winging it cause I didn't know what to do Sorry. And sorry it so short but it's kinda the introduction.

**Night:** For a Japan enthusiast, you don't know much about the school system, do you? For anyone that's wondering, the opening ceremony is only for first years. Second and this years are supposed to have no part in it, as they're supposed to be in class when it's happening. This guy doesn't know as much as he'd like you to believe, and I actually look this stuff up, so think carefully about whose word you wanna take. But as it'll be tough to convince him otherwise, please excuse what will definitely be a very poor attempt at rewriting the Japanese school system.


	4. Chapter 4

**Night**: Believe me when I say(and how many times have I said that...) that I almost didn't write... type... this chapter cuz I was watching a FireRed Let's Play on Youtube. I decided I'd humor Vent a little and write a scene where they're preparing the orientation, so excuse me for the mistakes. By the way, Vent, how'd you like the mustache during math? It hurt, dammit, taking it off D:

**Vent:** No comment on the mustache. But whats the reason for you to put that mustache? Anywho I'll start chapter 4 tomorrow probably if no anime or youtube video stops me.

**Chapter Opening**: Imagination Forest by IA(chosen at random)

* * *

Senri yawned into the back of his hand, leaning on the wall of the auditorium. He watched as students ran around, the teachers barking orders like the monsters they were. Not that he was insulting them. While he should have been helping too, Takuma was rather preoccupied with students - mainly female, he noted with a scowl - who were bombarding him with questions about their school, how old he was, what did he like, dislike.

It was sickening, and he was supposed to be the _passive_ one.

Scanning the room, heterochromatic eyes landed on a pink-haired girl, who was clinging to the arm of what seemed like a normal boy. The scent of blood hung heavily around them, making his eye twitch in irritation.

_So there are vampires here too, huh..._

Pulling out the packet of blood tablets, he quickly tore one out and popped it into his mouth, face contorting at the incredibly weak and sour flavor. He saw the girl perk up slightly, eyes glancing around the room. He would have smirked, if he wasn't sure the substitute-blood would spill, when her eyes met his for a brief second before turning back to the boy.

He swallowed, the sickening taste running down his throat before disappearing. Then there was the after-taste. While he didn't mind it as much, he couldn't hold back the light cough that followed the choking feeling.

"You look like your going to throw up." A voice said next to him. Senri turned, meeting Takuma's bright green eyes clouded with concern. "Do you want to go lie down?"

He stared for a moment before shaking his head. "Rima was right," He said, and Takuma raised an eyebrow. "They should have tested the new blood tablets before putting them out."

Takuma looks at him, surprised, before his face breaks out into a large grin and he chuckles.

"There's always later." He said softly, and Senri turned away from the older boy.

"By the way," The blond said, catching his attention. "I know this is our first day here and all, but do you think it'd be a good idea to go out and check the area?"

Senri thought for a moment before sighing. "Let's go around midnight, after we've finished unpacking. It'd be suspicious if the only two new students disappeared in the middle of the day." Takuma nodded, turning back to look at the other students.

"Still," He started. "It's going to be tough getting used to this new schedule. And isn't it inconvenient, carrying around that parasol everywhere?"

The object in question was gripped tightly in Senri's left hand, bright orange with black bats dotted all over the surface. It had been given to him by Rima the day before they left, with her telling him "_Don't get sunburn_" before going back to her own shared room.

"No," He said, twirling it around by the tip. "It was a gift, and I plan to use it." He looked up at the older boy. "Takuma's lucky, he doesn't have to worry about skin damage."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my skin?" Was the only slightly-annoyed reply.

Senri opened his mouth to respond, but a shout from one of the teachers interrupted him, forcing the two to go back to their own work.

* * *

**Night**: Procrastination is fun when it annoys your partner, don't you think? Then you remember that you go to school with them and they can murder you and/or poke you in the side/back when your not looking. Or pull on your jacket hood. Or just stare at you and make you- okay, that's enough of that. I'm passing the baton onto Vent for chapter 5(I think), so look forward to it.

**Vent: **Geez you make our group look bad. But hey you poke me every single day when you find me and I'm not annoyed by **_THAT_** kat person. And not to say Sir Tall Guy pokes you to, plus I barely even poke you. I only poke you when you poke me. -sighs- Sorry not spilling anymore of our life at school, but as I said 'll write up the before on my first note I"ll write up the fifth chapter if nothing gets in my way and distracts me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vent: **Well this Zettabytes I have nothing to talk about... Okay, let me think here. Oh I got it! When this Fic is finish I'll put up a poll of what authors you guys want to do another fic. For the story just leave the crossover of anime and/or manga. Sound Good? Okay! Well enjoy chapter 5.

**Night**: Just to clear things up, we don't _only_ do crossovers. And dude, what makes you think people are actually gonna look at that poll? And I am so gonna get you back for lunch today, my side still hurts you jerk. Also, I've decided to take my job as a beta more seriously and actually edit this the right way. I'm not allowed to touch dialogue, so I'm only going to fix slight grammar mistakes in them, but the scenes will be fixed to seem cleaner.

XxxXx

After setting up for the ceremony, the class began packing up, returning to the classroom to leave. As promised, Tsukune was on his way to talk to their two new students, Moka dragging him along.

"C'mon Tsukune, you made a promise that we'll talk to them after we were done setting up." She said.

"Okay Moka, lets go and talk to them," said Tsukune. "Lets hurry before they leave."

"Did you get everything?" Takuma asked as he stood by Senri's desk while the younger boy zipped up his jacket. Before he could answer, he paused when Moka and Tsukune approached them.

_Ah, that female vampire_, Senri thought dully, eyes narrowing slightly. _What do they want?_

"Hello, I'm Akashiya Moka and besides me is Aono Tsukune" Moka said, introducing them.

"Hello, nice to meet you." said Tsukune.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ichijou Takuma," The blond said. "This is my friend, Shiki Senri." Senri nodded in response, slinging the school bag over his shoulder.  
"Is there something you need?"

"Well, we were wondering if you would have lunch with us tomorrow at the school's roof, that's where we always have our lunch" said Moka. "It'd be nice if you'd join us, so we can know more about each other".

Senri opened his mouth to reject their offer, but Takuma held up a hand, sending a look over his shoulder. "Sure, we'll see you tomorrow Akashiya-san, Aono-kun".

Moka and Tsukune went to their respective dorms. Senri watched the door for a moment, before turning to Takuma

"Why did you say yes?" He asked, heading towards the door. "We don't have to make friends, it's not part of the mission."

"That girl, Akashiya Moka-san, she's vampire, right?" Takuma asked, to which Senri nodded. "It's our mission to get rid of Level E's, and it's better to be safe than sorry."

Senri hummed, rolling his eyes. Excuses. "Fine."

The two continued to their dorms in silence.

XxxXx

**Vent: **I'm just gonna leave here since I got homework and Night has been bothering chapter 5 from me when I'm in a middle of watching/reading anime/manga. And I'll just leave the editing up to **Night**(sorry **Night** -_-) and make the story better since I got some homework to do. Again sooooorrrrrrryyyyyy **Night**.

**Night**: Well you said my name three times there, so I think I get it. This was a pain to edit, but I tried my best. I cannot begin to say how many things I had to change and how many words were used wrong. But oh well, it's over and done with now. I'll begin work on chapter six later tonight, after an attempt at finished my current two fics... Ah crap, I forgot what I needed to say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Night**: So I've been playing a lot of The Last Story lately, after having bought the game months ago and just recently plugging in my Wii. As such, I have been distracted playing that, but I'm still finding time to write these chapters. So Vent can't really use 'I'm reading/watchin manga/anime, so I'm busy' if I can multitask like I do. Also, I plan to change my pen name soon to something closer to my old one, even though I can't use it anymore. So I'll be posting under a new name very soon, I'll also be editing our profile notes to fit it.

_**Vent**_: FYI, I'm always reading manga when you find me in the hallway and a rare chance finding me watching anime of my Ipod. Plus I just zone people when I really need to FINISH(to much people in the halls) the manga I want to finish reading so I can move on to another manga. Plus there are that meets the eye when your busy. We might extend the chapters or combine the chapters,please help us out. NighttimeFireflr has changed to GlowGlowBat it's still the same author so don't get confused. But anyways enjoy.

* * *

"We're not really going, are we?"

"Of course we are! You need to socialize more with your new classmates, Senri."

"Easier said than done..."

Senri sighed, lying back on his bed. Despite being allowed to attend the school under the guise of students, the head of the school refused to let them have a shared room, saying it would be unfair to other students. Namely couples, apparently. While he understood that, he couldn't help but feel Kaname had backed down too easily when the proposal was rejected. He was sure the older male was doing this on purpose. Jerk.

He looked up when Takuma took a seat next to him, humming.

"It's smaller compared to the ones at Cross Academy, isn't it? Or maybe it only needs this much space for one person." Senri smirked.

"I don't know, it feels a lot bigger without your piles of manga taking up more than half the room." He said, rolling over onto his side so that he had his back to Takuma. He could already imagine the older boy's face, having had to leave his collection of vampire romances back at their school.

"Senriiiiii." The blond whined, shaking his friend by the shoulder. Senri would have laughed, if not for that being totally unecessary.

"Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" He asked, remembering their conversation from earlier. Takuma stopped his whining, taking a look out the window. Time had gone by quickly while they were setting up his room, so he wasn't all that surprised that it was already dark.

"Should we? Afterall, I promised you _that_." He said, tapping his neck. Sneri rolled his eyes, standing up.

"Later." He said, grabbing his shoes and pulling on a jacket. "If that _other vampire_ smells blood, I can imagine it'd be pretty awkward tomorrow."

Takuma hummed, watching his friend carefully as he pulled on his shoes. "You don't like her?"

"Just a bad feeling." He said curtly. It was far too early to make any assumptions. "Let's go, I think I saw something around the east side."

Takuma nodded, grabbing his sword, which was left earlier to lean against the wall. He gripped the handle, nodding to the younger boy.

"Ready."

* * *

**Night**: Shortest chapter so far, but I'm really running low here. It's sad that our chapters are so short, but it can't be helped, since I'm still waiting on a reply from Vent about what to do about the length of chapters. We'll either combine both sides of the story, remove some scenes, or extend chapters with line breaks. Tell us what you think, any sirs and madams that may be reading this, and we'll take it under consideration. On another note, THANKSGIVING BREAK IS ALMOST OVER NUUUUU. Yeah, just needed to get that out of my system, the sooner the better.

**_Vent_**: Well I got nothing else to say but, wish me luck on saturday since I'm going to quince with my brother-in-law. And you know me, not much of a social guy and G.O.D I have to dance not cool.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vent**: Here's chapter 7. But it'll depend if _someone_ will not be too busy and ask me for chapter 7 on monday when it'll on doc management already. -Sighs- The World Ends with You soundtrack never gets old.

**Glow:** I can't think of anything trollish right now, gimme a minute.

* * *

As the day turns to night, Tsukune was done setting up his room but he caught himself looking at Moka's room.

"I wonder what Moka is doing right now?" questioned Tsukune. "She should be done setting up her room too."

As he was about to go to bed, he notices Moka waving from her window. Both of them opened their window.

"Oh, Moka".

"Oh, Tsukune".

* * *

"I get to see Tsukune before I go to sleep, how lucky" said Mizore. "Huh? Whose there?"

"It seems that we're not alone, Takuma" said Senri, looking at the girl's direction.

"And who might you be?" questioned Takuma.

"Thats none of you concern" said Mizore, attacking both students, but they got away during the process."Who were those two and why was that boy carrying a weapon?. I guess I should head back to my dorm, I got to see Tsukune to night."

* * *

Moka is in her room getting ready to go to bed, but Ura(Inner Moka) warned her about something.

"Omote(Outer Moka), you should be careful when your with those two." said Ura." I have a bad feeling about them".(If your not familiar with Rosario + Vampire, Ura can talk to Omote using telepathy)

"Oh, don't worry Ura, what can possibly go wrong?" said Omote. "They both seem nice after all."(Since it's a drag to keep typing Inner Moka and Outer Moka when they talk, l'll just refer them as Ura and Omote when they talk)

* * *

Tsukune is heading towards the school until Moka stops him to say hi.

"Good morning, Tsukune" said Moka.

"Good morning, Moka" said Tsukune.

"Come on let's to class" said Moka. "But before we do..."

"Um... Moka don't tell me, you want to suck my blood?" Questioned Tsukune.

"Can I?" questioned Moka with a sparkle in her eyes. "I haven't had breakfast yet too".

"Okay"said Tsukune.

"Alright, thanks Tsukune. _CAPU CHUUU_" Said Moka. "Your blood is the tastiest, Tsukune thanks for the treat".

Tsukune's blood is spewing

"No problem, Moka" said Tsukune.

* * *

Moka and Tsukune are in class.

_Riiiing_

"Well, class that's all we have for class today" said Nekonome. "We'll continue tomorrow."

Everyone is heading towards there club activity. Tsukune over hears an conversation.

"Did you hear? One of the student from class 3-1 is missing since last night" said a female student.

"I heard he was attacked by two students last night, apprently there was someone who witnessed it" said the male student. "Let's ask him right now".

"Interesting, I should tell this to everyone in the newspaper club" Tsukune thought to himself. "I wonder who was those two students?".

* * *

**Vent**: Add anything you want, edit anything you and I don't know if you still want me to do chapter 8. But if you do want me to do chapter 8 you see it for awhile.

**Glow**: We're pushing back the idea for chapter 8 to 9, since we ended up making chapter shorter than usual. DON'T SAY IT. Just don't.


	8. Chapter 8

**Glow**: There's someone next to me, forcing me to write this chapter, thus oreventing me from finishing chapter 37 of The Last Story. Jerk. Yes, he's over at my house this time. Way to ruin my playing streak, scrub.

**Vent**: Your fault for writing a short chapter and making me wait 3-4 days.

* * *

"Do you hear anything?"

"If you don't, then how do I?"

Takuma huffed, shifting his grip on the katana by his side. It was dark, darker than it was at Cross Academy. Dead trees surrounded the dorm building, the light from the moon filtering through the branches.

Senri watched the trees carefully, remembering the shadows he'd seen through the classroom window. Takuma stared at the moon, marveling at how bright it was.

"So where are we-wha!"

Senri stopped in his tracks, turning to where Takuma had tripped over... a tombstone?

"... Who died?" He asked, completely ignoring his friend, who was sprawled out on the ground. He knelt down to check the name, only to find it blank. He twitched, feeling a presence behind them.

"I get to see Tsukune before I go to sleep, how lucky!" A girl with short, purple hair skipped by, smiling. "Huh? Whose there?"

"It seems that we're not alone, Takuma" said Senri, looking in the girl's direction.

"And who might you be?" Takuma questioned, standing up, hand brushing over his katana.

"That's none of you concern" She said, throwing large shards of ice at them. Senri dodged to the side, bringing his thumb to his lips.

"Senri." Takuma said, grabbing his arm. "We should go, we have a job to do."

Senri watched him for a moment before nodding, running off in the direction his friend pointed out.

* * *

"Why was she attacking us?"

Senri stopped running, having gotten a safe distance from the monster student. Ice? Been a while since he's seen that. Takuma stood next to him, glancing behind them for any signs that they were followed.

"I don't know." He said, rubbing his arm where a shard had grazed him. "We should move on, we might lose them."

"Not exactly."

Takuma turned, and Senri pointed to a space between the trees. Glowing red eyes met his, a large grin painted on a pale face. He reached for his katana, Senri bringing his thumb up to his lips, sinking one of his fangs into the tip. It drew blood.

"Well," He said, drawing the long sword. "Let's begin."

* * *

"Senri, don't fall asleep!"

Senri opened his eyes, lifting his head sleepily. Takuma was trying his best to give his friend a disapproving look, but the slight twitching at the corner of his lip was proving this to be more entertaining than he thought. Senri frowned.

"What are you laughing at?" He said irritably, resting his head on one of his fists. Takuma shook his head.

"You never fell asleep during the lectures back at Cross Academy, are normal classes that boring?"

"Yes, there's nothing I need to learn since my career is already set."

And he wasn't just talking about his modeling career. Takuma sighed.

"Here." He said, holding out a piece of paper. "Students are required to join a club, so you need to take this and get it stamped."

Senri look over the list of available clubs, eyes scanning over the paper lazily. Finally, he sighed.

"Too much work." He said, pushing the paper back into the older boy's hands. Takuma sighed.

"Your just too lazy, Senri." He looked up at the clock, noting the students leaving the room. "It's time for club activities anyways, why don't we check them out? You might actually find something interesting."

Senri, who knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the task, just stood up and grabbed his bag. Takuma gave him a tiny, apologetic smile, before following him out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine.

* * *

**Glow**: HAPPY NOW YOU SILENT JERK. Told you I don't make spelling errors. Jeez, to think this chapter even took so long to write and he had to go home, BUT STILL. Oh well, at least it's over and done with now. I'm passing the baton on to Vent now, who hopefully will not say my name three to four times in one note again. Also, we'll try not to argue as much in out notes anymore, and save it for school.

**Vent**: Hey, I just don't want to wait 3-4 days for you to put it on doc manage. (On your last note) Thank you geez, why do we even argue anyways? Wait, I don't want our viewers to know what's going on in our lifes. Anywho enjoy chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Vent**: Not much to say here, but enjoy chapter 9 . Oh that's right before I forget, here's the opening song

**Glow**: Yep, a cameo appearace by one of our favorite game caharacters, and finally something we agree on.

Disclaimer we do not own the following person that is appearing nor his qoutes.

**Opening Song Chapter: **【ナノ】 Memory's Fragment 【想イ出カケラ】(Chosen at random)

* * *

It was morning now, and Tsukune was heading towards the school until Moka stoped him to say hi.

"Good morning, Tsukune" said Moka.

"Good morning, Moka" said Tsukune.

"Come on, let's to class" said Moka. "But before we do..."

"Um... Moka, don't tell me, you want to suck my blood?" Questioned Tsukune.

"Can I?" questioned Moka with a sparkle in her eyes. "I haven't had breakfast yet, too".

"Okay" said Tsukune.

"Alright, thanks Tsukune. _CAPU CHUUU_" Said Moka. "Your blood is the tastiest, Tsukune, thanks for the treat".

Tsukune's blood is spewing.

"No problem, Moka" said Tsukune. Moka and Tsukune are in class.

* * *

_Riiiing_

"Well, class that's all we have for class today" said Nekonome. "We'll continue tomorrow."

Everyone is heading towards there club activity. Tsukune over hears and conversation.

"Did you hear? One of the student from class 3-1 is missing since last night" said a female student.

"I heard he was attacked by two students last night, apprently there was someone who witnessed it" said the male student. "Let's ask him right now".

"Interesting, I should tell this to everyone in the newspaper club" Tsukune thought to himself. "I wonder who was those two students?".(Sorry I had to repeat this scene again).

* * *

Tsukune arrives at the newspaper club activity.

"So anyone have a good scoop?" questioned Gin. "C'mon, anyone?"

"Gin-sempai, I got one" answered Tsukune.

"Yes, what is it?" questioned Gin.

"Well appearently a student from class 3-1 is missing, attacked by two students last night." said Tsukune. "Apparently there was a witness".

"Tsukune, do you know who the witness is?" questioned Gin.

"No," said Tsukune. "But we should ask around the people who heard about this."

"Alright spilt up and ask everyone" said Gin.

Everyone got up and started to search.

* * *

After a while, the group decided to end their search for the day and went to lunch.

"Do you guys have any leads?" questioned Kurumu while eating her bento. "It seems I can't find this witness".

"Same here" said Yukari. "I'm starting to believe that there is no witness".

"I found nothing" said Mizore.

"Me either" said Moka. "What about you, Tsukune?"

"I found the witness, he's a second year." said Tsukune. "But it seems that he doesn't want to talk".

"What's his name?" everyone asked.

"His name is Arai Aoi(Eastern order)" said Tsukune. "Let's ask him tomorrow, for now we have to go to our math class".

* * *

"Alright class your math teacher is somewhere handling her business so, you'll have a substitute for awhile" said Nekonome. "He should be here aby minute now".

_*BOOOP* "_So Zetta slow, how long does it take to crack a Z-class code, you factoring hectopascals!" said Sho with his megaphone.

"Um.. excuse me but who are you?" Asked a female student.

"Minamimoto Sho, remember the name" said Sho."This is my Class. And I only allow two things. Flawless calculations... and beauty!"

"What's the megaphone for?" questioned Takuma. Sho raised an eyebrow at him."Ah, I'm Ichijou Takuma, I'm the assistant teacher for this class."

"Heh, no comments from the peanut gallery" said Sho. "Now let's start class ".

* * *

_Riiiing_

"You fractals have no future! QED. Class is dismissed!" said Sho. "Heh heh heh... Zetta fun times".

"Owowowo, my head hurts" Yukari said. "I can't believe he's actually advanced in math... Well see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright" said everybody.

Everybody went to their respective dorms.

* * *

**Vent**: Writing from Sho's perspective is fun, I should do this more often. And sorry to write it your name since I know your gonna put it somewhere below the opening song or disclaimer sorry. Well here's chapter 9, now passing it Glow.

**Glow**: I see you've started listening to Nano, how'd you like her songs? Anyways, chapter 10 will be up ;ater tonight if I don't get caught up with The Last Story. Sorry for the short note, but I'm on a teacher's laptop(got past the school block, heh heh) so I gotta rush. See you guys then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Glow**: As promised, here's chapter ten. I honestly have to say, I kinda liked how Vent did the last chapter, but now I gotta re-quote a bunch. Or not, depending on what I decide to do. Well, I've got a good thirty seconds to think. So let's see how long it takes me to finish this.

**Vent**: Well, someones zetta nice today, aren't we -Smiles- . Sorry just had to. Well I got nothing to say but Enjoy ;)

**Opening song**(cuz I actually feel like it): Children Record by IA

* * *

"I'm tired, let's stop."

"Senri, we've only been walking for two minutes. Bear with me."

Senri sighed, attempting to pull his wrist from Takuma's grip. Students passed them by without a second glance, too busy with their own club activities. He was surprised they weren't stopped for anything.

"Let's see, you said no to the cooking club, the photography club wouldn't take you because the girls wanted to use the cameras for something else, and you wouldn't go anywhere _near_ the gardening club." The blond sighed. "Not to mention you rejected all the sports clubs because you thought it was 'too much work'. Really?"

"At least I was honest."

"You made the captain of the soccer team cry. Did you have to say all that about his skin?"

"At least I was honest."

Takuma sighed, stopping to run a hand through his hair. Senri was being impossible today, falling asleep in class and not wanting to join a club. He understood fully, and he honestly thought it was a bit of a waste of time that they could be using productively, but they had to blend in, for the sake of the mission.

Not that he'd tell Senri that, they boy would simply twist his words.

Takuma looked back at the list of recruiting clubs, the paper filled with angry red marks(Senri's work, no less...) with more than half the clubs crossed out. He scrolled through the list, before his eyes landed on the bottom of the page.

Newspaper club.

"How about this one?" He said, pulling the brown-haired boy closer. Senri glared at the paper, as if it had wronged him in some way. Which it probably did, if their day was anything to go by. "It gives us a chance to hear if there's anything weird going on in the school, and we'd probably get to go outside."

Senri continued to glare at the paper, but sighed in defeat. Takuma had a point, the newspaper club was a valuable source of information, and it was a lot easier than buying the school paper themselves. They'd seem too interested in the going-ons of the school.

And the sooner they got this over with, the sooner he'd get to go back to sleep. Or better yet, _go back to Cross Academy_. Even he missed their old class.

"Fine." He said reluctantly. "But that's _if_ they're looking for new members."

"_Member_, Senri, I'm not a student." Takuma said with a sweet smile, as if taunting their difference in age. Senri just barely supressed a growl.

* * *

"Ah, there's no one here."

Senri hummed, twirling the parasol in his hand a few times before bringing it up to rest on his shoulder. The sun was still pretty strong, despite being in another world. He hated it, what it did to his skin. He considered writing Rima a letter in thanks for the protection, but he figured that even if he did, it probably wouldn't get past the school gates, much less an mailbox.

"Ah, sensei!" Said woman was at the desk, putting away some papers into one of the drawers. She looked up, cat ears twitching, tail flicking. "Would you happen to know where the newspaper club is?"

"Newspaper, nya?" She asked, tilting her head. Senri found watching her ears amusing, as it wasn't exactly something you'd see every day. Well, where _they_ were from, anyways. "I think they went out looking for someone. Something about a student being attacked last night, nya."

She didn't question why the color drained from both boy's faces so quickly, nor the sudden excuse to leave. Both boys seemed to be in quite a rush.

* * *

"We were _seen_?!"

"I blame Takuma, make such a flashy show with your sword."

"Please don't pass the blame, it's not important right now who's fault it is."

Senri sighed for the third time that day, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in. "It doesn't matter anymore. We were seen, so we'll just have to be more careful." He paused. "Maybe we should have asked Rima to come, she'd be able to tell us right away if there was anyone watching..."

"But you only got off work because she agreed to do your share." Takuma said sympathetically. Senri looked up at him, opening his mouth to speak, before the ring of the bell told them it was time for class. _Oh joy..._

* * *

"So Zetta slow, how long does it take to crack a Z-class code, you factoring hectopascals!"

_Good lord doesn't this guy have a volume button?_ Senri wrapped his arms around his head in an attempt to drown out the megaphone-amplified voice of their substitute math teacher. _Thank god he's not permanent_.

He looked up slightly, noticing Takuma watching the man. While his cap covered most of his head, it was easy to see the strands of grey hair that peeked out from under. _He must be old_...

"Minamimoto Sho, remember the name" said Sho, answering a question one of the female students asked."This is my Class. And I only allow two things. Flawless calculations... and beauty!"

Senri stared for a moment, before burying his head in his arms.

_Well, one out of two isn't bad. I'm sure he'll let it slide_.

* * *

"Let me kill him."

"Senri, you can't kill the math teacher, it'd be to obvious."

"Takuma, he _yelled in my ear with a fucking megaphone_. Tell me I shouldn't murder him."

"I did tell you not to fall asleep. Did you learn your lesson yet."

Senri glared at his friend from his spot on the older boy's bed. He let a twisted smile slip, just for effect.

"Hell no."

Takuma chuckled, looking over the parasol, running his fingers over the bats.

"We should head out soon, and let's try not to be caught."

"I don't want to hear that from you."

"Someone's cranky."

"Your not deaf in one ear."

Takuma chuckled again, handing the parasol back to the scowling teen, standinng up and grabbing his katana.

"Shall we go? Maybe you can work off some of that tension." Senri shrugged.

"Sure, but didn't we forget to do something today? Like, something at lunch?"

A look of confusion crossed the blond's face before it turned to one of realization, then horror.

"Ah!"

"Thought so."

* * *

**Glow**: YES PASSED THE 1000 WORD MARK. Take _that_ fanfiction, I'm not that inadequate. Thought considering I had to spell-check that... Also, got my phone confiscated for the first time, not my fault my sis was texting me and my teacher happened to be passing by.

**Vent**: I'm impressed with your work now it's my turn I guess, but I think we're going kinda fast. Don'cha think? We'll see if I want to write up chapter 11 or so, expect it tomorrow or whenever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Vent**: Lately I have nothing to say, but oh well it can't be helped. Plus I'm on a manga called Watashi ni xx Shinasai. It's a good story, funny one too. But still I love these kind of shoujo manga's, it makes me laugh. Anywho Enjoy chapter 11.

**Glow**: Forgot to edit this the other day cuz I was on Legend of Edda all night in closed beta. So fun I was on for hours and the moment I got online I checked my emails and went to sleep. Well, a little late, but here it is.

**Opening Song **(felt like it plus my favorite): [Supercell] 僕らのあしあと

* * *

It's early in the morning, and Tsukune is making his way out of the dorm building. Akashiya Moka meets him outside, sitting on a tomb stone.

"Oh, good morning Moka" Tsukune says with a yawn.

"Good morning, Tsukune" said Moka. "You look more tired as ever, was yesterdays math class hard for you?"

"Yeah, I could barely keep up since he kept saying _zetta, _or whatever" said Tsukune. "Man I might fail math if this keeps up".

"Oh, don't worry Tsukune, let's have a study session after math class then" said Moka.

"Thanks Moka" said Tsukune when he bumped into Senri. "I'm sorry".

Senri simply glared at him and left.

"I wonder what was that about?" questioned Tsukune.

* * *

Nekonome sensei began teaching about Ancient literature of japan (until 794, I'd give or take)

"Before the introduction of kanji from China, Japanese had no writing system. At first, Chinese characters were used in Japanese syntactical formats, and the result was sentences that look like Chinese but were read phonetically as Japanese" said Nekonome."Chinese characters were further adapted, creating what is known as man'yōgana, the earliest form of kana, or syllabic writing. The earliest works were created in the Nara period".

_Riiiing_

"Well thats all the time we have, class is dismissed" said Nekonome. "Now off to lunch nya".

"So boring, I can't believe we had that long lesson" said a male student. "But now it's lunch can't wait to eat my bento".

"Same here" said a female student.

* * *

At the school roof, eating their lunch with Takuma and Senri.

"So, how was Cross Academy?" questioned Moka.

Both of them were silent for awhile until Takuma spoke.

"It's just an ordinary school, but there were two classes" said Takuma. "There was a day class and a night class".

"There are schools that are like that?" questioned Tsukune.

"Only Cross Academy" said Takuma.

The three kept talking until before Senri, sleep deprived and annoyed about the next class, had enough of the amount of noise happening.

"I'm leaving." He said, standing up and walking out.

"I'm sorry about him" said Takuma. "He's not a social type, especially with new people. I'll go talk to him."

"It's okay" said Moka. "We understand".

"Well, I'll have to go." said Takuma.

* * *

As Takuma left to go and talk to Senri, the others continued with their lunch.

"Wonder what made him like that?" questioned Moka while cleaning up her lunch.

"I don't know." said Tsukune.

"They're so weird." Moka said.

"Well we have to go to club now" said Tsukune. " And we have to look for our witness too, so let's hurry."

"Okay" said Moka.

While leaving the roof, Moka kept thinking about how she wanted to get closer to them. She felt there was something special about them.

* * *

Tsukune and Moka arrives at their club where they saw Senri and Takuma.

"Eh!? Your in this club too!" yelled Moka. "When?".

"We came by yesterday to join, but no one was here." Takuma said. "I supposed you two are part of it?"

"Yes, since I was a first year" said Moka.

Senri laughed lightly, rolling his eyes=.

"What's so funny?" questioned Tsukune.

Senri didn't gave a rely, staring out the window in deep thought.

"Please don't mind him" Takuma said. "Is this everyone?"

"Yes, we're just waiting for Gin-sempai, our club president" Said Tsukune.

"Is he usually this late?" Questioned Takuma.

"Yeah, but he's always like that" said Kurumu. "But knowing him, he might be taking pics of girls. That pervert."

"Is that so?"questioned Takuma.

Gin enters the room, saying sorry for being late, but he got all serious all of a sudden.

"Okay, let's find this witness" said Gin.

"Okay!" everyone yelled, except for Senri and Takuma.

* * *

Everyone gave up for today and head towards their last class, math.

"Man, is this guy invisible or what?" said Tsukune. "No one knows where he is or what he looks like".

"I agree" said Moka. "How are we suppose to find someone when we don't know what he looks like".

"This is nearly impossible, then we can't do news about this" said Kurumu. "We'll try again tomorrow, for now let's head to class".

* * *

_Riiiing_

"Alright you zetta sons of digits, class has started so sit down" said Sho.

As Sho was about to start he notices a male student disobeying his orders. He points to him and says.

"Where's your beauty?!" yelled Sho. "You disobeying radian, drown in the sea of imaginary numbers".

"Yo, what's he saying?" question a male student.

"I think he's saying 'prepare to fail badly'." said a female student.

"I don't like this one bit" said Tsukune. "Plus I don't understand math at all".

"Heh, as I thought " said Sho. "Open to page 112".

"Can we work with partners, Minamimoto-sensei?" question a female student.

"Heh, cooperation is garbage! CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap" said Sho. "Though since you stupid hectopascals can't keep up with my lessons, fine".

"Umm... Tsukune can we work together?" questioned Moka. "I know you still don't understand math".

"Sure thing Moka" said Tsukune. "Thanks Moka".

* * *

_Riiiing_

"Urgh! Stupid zeroes! Your all so zetta slow!" Yelled Sho. "We didn't get to my other lessons, what the factor took you all so long!?".

"It's kinda hard since we're not smart like you, you know" said a male student.

"Heh doesn't matter, you fractals have no future! QED. Class is dismissed!" yelled Sho.

Everybody went to their dorms to turn in for the night.

* * *

After school Sho was pulled for a meeting with the head master and Nekonome.

"I can think of a decillion better ways to spend our time... than by having MEETINGS" said Sho. "I don't like MEETINGS, they bore me".

"This we only take a few minutes depending on your cooperation" said Nekonome.

"Cooperation is garbage! CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap" said Sho.

"It's about the other math teacher" said the head master."She no longer will be teaching here, since she has found her _true love"_.

"So I'll work full time then?" Questioned Sho. "Is that all? This is subtracting from my arts and crafts time".

"Since you understand that you will work full time here, then you may leave" said the head master.

"Heh, some old horses can always hear their owner approach" said Sho.

"What a weird fellow he is" said the head master.

Sho leaves with a smirk on his face. He has a LOT of things planned for his math students.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning Tsukune finds Moka in front of the tomb stone.

"Good morning Tsukune" said Moka.

"Good morning Moka" said Tsukune. "Moka, we need to find our witness so we can get our newspaper artictle going".

"But, this guy is like ghost" said Moka. "But we'll have to keep trying".

"I agree, but let's try our best to get to the bottom of this" said Tsukune.

Tsukune and Moka went to their class to start their day.

* * *

**Vent**: I'll just leave it here for now. And I'm planning to make Sho Minamimoto official for this fic =P. Finally with SAO(Anime version) Sugu found out Kirito in the game is her "brother". Kinda sad though cuz I believe she had a crush on him in the game, oh well. I'm now passing it to Glow for chapter 12.

**Glow**: This interfered with my conversation on the phone, even though I wanted to hang up so badly. Which means I sped through it. This was EXTREMELY painful to edit, seeing all the grammar errors. Good job, Vent. I'll try to get chapter 12 up as soon as I can, but with the amount of sleep and play time I'm getting, it may take a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Glow**: I'm getting this strong urge to watch Digimon Frontier again, all because I chose a song by random from my music and I happened to click on the folder. I think I will, actually, even if I should be watching Amu and Dasoku play LFD2. Oh well, digital monsters and children savignt the world beats zombies any way. Now, gimme a minute to think about useless things to put here.

**Vent**: Ugh, what a drag. Why, why am I always busy? Got to do a PowerPoint presentation for my job and a resume intro. So I have no idea when chapter 13 is uploaded -Sorry- If you just gonna read and complain to us then 1. why are you reading the fic and 2. who sends their time complaining about the story, if you don't like it then make a story of _YOUR _ownabout it instead of complaining to us. The reason why I'm mad is the next note I put, you can read why I'm mad.

**Chapter opening**(cuz apparently we're doing them again): A Tale of Six Trillion Years and A Night by IA(despite the fact that I'm listening to JAM Project)

* * *

Nothing.

They found _nothing_.

Senri yawned into the back of his hand, rubbing his eyes with the other. Takuma had been called to the faculty room for some teachers business, and wasn't there to wake him up that morning, only leaving a note.

They had searched for six hours, scouting the perimeter of the school, through the trees, and even around the blank gravestones. But there was nothing. No Level E's, no tracks, no scent of blood. Not even any trace of their so-called "hide out" could be found. It was both disappointing _and_ annoying.

He walked out into the sunlight, squinting before popping open the orange parasol that was gripped firmly in his hands, bringing it over his head. It was blinding, how bright it was, only making his lack of sleep even worse. It was difficult, getting used to a schedule where he had to sleep at night and take classes in the day. Nothing like Cross Academy, where he could come and go as he pleased from the school when he couldn't sleep, or bother the other Night class students when he felt social (Not that it was often, but even he got a little lonely).

He continued to walk, lost deep in thought, before bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Heterochromatic eyes met brown before Senri stepped around the other boy, glaring.

* * *

Class was boring, once again, and Takuma wasn't doing much to help. Every time he put his head down for a nap, a palm would meet the back, causing him to sit up straight. He'd thought about sleeping while sitting, but it seemed like a lot of work to keep his head up. It almost seemed worth it as Nekonome-sensei began on the subject of ancient Japanese literature.

He fought to keep his eyes open, glancing out the window. The spaces between the trees were empty, not a trace of Level E anywhere.

He nearly jumped as the bell rung, signalling lunch break. He stood up, walking over to the window to get a better look, when Takuma called him over.

"Akashiya asked us to join her and her friends again, would you like to go?" The blond asked, smiling. Senri sighed.

"No, but you'll make me anyways."

"I'm glad we agree."

* * *

"So, how was Cross Academy?" Akashiya questioned, eating her bento.

Takuma thought for a moment, glancing at Senri before smiling.

"It was just an ordinary school, but there are two classes" Takuma said. "A day class and a night class."

"There are schools like that?" questioned Tsukune.

"Only Cross Academy" Takuma said with a light chuckle.

Senri stayed silent, eyes closed, attempting to get at least _some_ sleep before his next class. His brow twitched at the thought, memories from the other day flooding back, making the sounds around him amplify tenfold.

He stood up, gathering everyone's attention, walking towards the door.

"I'm leaving."

He vaguely heard Takuma apologize before he reached the door, following behind him.

* * *

"Are you mad?"

"I'm tired."

"There's a difference with you?"

Senri suppressed another yawn as he made his way back to their classroom, Takuma right behind him.

"Um, Senri, I know this probably isn't a good time, but we don't have class after this."

"Good, then I can go back to sleep."

"No, please listen to me." Takuma said with a strained smile, his lips twitching downwards. "We still have to find you a club. Let's check out the newspaper club again, maybe there'll be someone today."

"Ahh, that again." Senri sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Don't wanna."

"Senri..."

"Fine, fine, it's so much work though..."

* * *

"See, there's no one here." Senri said upon entering the room, looking around. "It's obviously an inactive club, let's just leave."

"That can't be right," Takuma said, frowning. "If it was inactive, it wouldn't have been on the-"

"Eh!? Your in this club too!" Someone yelled behind them. Both boys turned to see Akashiya, Aono, and the others standing in the doorway, eyes wide with shock. "Since when?".

"We came by yesterday to join, but no one was here." Takuma said. "I supposed you two are part of it?"

"Yes, since I was a first year" said Moka.

Senri laughed lightly, the declaration reminding him of his younger cousin and the Disciplary Commitee of Cross Academy. Aono turned to him.

"What's so funny?" He asked, eyebrow raised. Senri rolled his eyes, the kid probably couldn't get angry for anything he was worth.

He kept silent, turning to look out the window, focusing on the gaps between trees, searching for movement. Takuma shook his head.

"Please don't mind him." He said, trying to sound polite. "Is this everyone?"

"Yes, we're just waiting for Gin-sempai, our club president" Said Tsukune.

"Is he usually this late?" Takuma asked.

"Yeah, he's always like that" said Kurumu. "But knowing him, he might be taking pics of girls. That pervert."

"Is that so?" Takuma sounded less than impressed.

A few minutes later, the monster they assumed to be Gin walked in, apologizing for being late.

"Okay, let's find this witness" He said, earning surprised looks from both newcomers.

_I forgot about that_, Senri thought, gripping the edge of the table he was leaning on. _This won't be good, but at least now we know who's been investigating..._

He sighed as the group gave a cheerful "OK!" aside from Takuma and himself.

* * *

The search ended with no results, thankfully, and the group retreated to their classroom in time for the next subject.

Senri groaned inwardly as he saw their sub, cursing his luck. This day just went from bad to worse.

He allowed himself to tune out the rest of the class, staring blankly at his desk. Takuma most likely knew he wasn't listening, but thankfully, the older boy decided to leave him be. He brought his attention back to the class when he heard a student say something about partner, immediately turning his attention to Takuma. He hoped his eyes would be able to say enough, because he didn't feel like raising his voice to call his partner over. Too much work, and it'd attract too much attention and reveal to the class that he really wasn't mute. He hoped to keep that rumor going as long as he could, before he was really forced to speak in class or someone caught him in a conversation with Takuma.

Luckily, the older boy seemed to get te message, as he began to make his way over to his desk.

"I get it, your eyes say it all." He said jokingly, grabbing an empty chair. "I hope you know, I'm abandoning my assistant role for you."

"That's because you love me and can't help it, nor can you get angry about it later." Senri said in a low voice, just enough so that only Takuma could hear him. The elder chuckled.

"We'll see."

* * *

"I don't see why I can't kill him."

"As I said before, it'd be too obvious."

"He's singling me out, Takuma. He obviously doesn't like me."

"You fell asleep during his lesson again!"

"You didn't wake me up!"

Takuma pinched the bridge of his nose. What was this about again? Oh, right, Minamimotoe-sensei had nearly blown Senri's head off with his megaphone again. Granted, the boy_ did_ fall asleep halfway through the lesson once the partner work was over, but it was still uncalled for.

"I can't wait 'til he's gone, maybe I can get some more sleep in."

"Ah- Right, when he's gone." Takuma said, a pause in his sentence. Senri looked up at him suspiciously.

"What was that pause for." A sudden thought dawned on him, caushing his eyes to widen. "No. He _is_ leaving, right?"

"Ah, well, that meeting this morning," Takuma said, avoiding his red and blue eyes. "It was to talk about whether or not to keep him permanently."

"What about the old teacher?" Senri questioned, dreading the answer. Takuma turned away.

"The headmaster said something about true love, and I kiind of stopped listening there, so..." Senri's eyes gleamed in many different ways, and Takuma managed to catch anger, dread, and a little bit of anxiety(he didn't want to say fear because it just didn't seem likely). The boy took a deep breath before turning over in his bed, smothering his face into the pillow.

Tomorrow was going to be _hell_.

* * *

Another sleepless night, and really, it was all Takuma's fault this time, really. He'd spent to whole night trying to calm Senri down and prevent him from suffocating himself with the pillow, until both boys tired themselves out and fell asleep. For about two hours before the insomnia kicked in.

Another morning began with a heavy yawn, and Senri made to walk out the dorm building, when he heard... voices? Was that Aono and Akashiya?

"...guy is like ghost." The girl said. "But we'll have to keep trying".

"I agree, but let's try our best to get to the bottom of this" Aono replied, before both of them went off to the school building.

Senri paused, covering his mouth with his hand as he thought. Ideas on how to make his day interesting, and also gather information on possible Level E's, came to mind. He let a tiny, sinister smile slip as he popped open the parasol, walking out into the sunlight to meet Takuma at the front gate to the school(he'd gone ahead again to help Minamimoto-sensei settle into the classroom, though he didn't look too happy about it).

On second thought, today would be fun, wouldn't it?

* * *

**Glow**: HA 1,700+ WORDS BEAT THAT. I hope, Vent, that you understand where I'm going with things here(the fic I mean, though chances are you don't and I'm going to have to explain it to you in person, scrub) So now, I pass things on to Vent for a wonderful chapter 13 filled with sparkles and rainbows and all that girly shit... I think I need to lay off the sour candy.

**Vent**: -Sighs- Some folks just don't take no for an answer, but oh well. If your asking why I'm mad it's cuz of school and an annoying person(no not the cat person thing even though she's annoying too, a fat thing who thinks we're "friends"). I'll try to upload 13 soon as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

**Vent**:Here's chapter 13. Sorry it took so long it's because of my job, plus I'm writing something for my gf on fictionpress this might happen for a while and some problems with so-called "friends". If this story is not uploading, sorry. It's because of my job that's preventing me to write this fic or some problems that I'm having in school and outside of school.

**Glow**: Redundancy. That's all I have to say about the above comments.

**Opening Song**: Nightcore - Crossing Field(Felt like it ~Vent)

* * *

"Good morning Tsukune" Said Moka.

"Good morning Moka" Said Tsukune.

"You know this guy is like ghost." Said Moka. "But we'll have to keep trying".

"I agree, but let's try our best to get to the bottom of this." Said Tsukune. "Also we have math test tomorrow for Minamimoto-sensei, I wonder if it'll be hard."

"Oh, that's right we have a test for his class tomorrow." Said Moka with a concerned face. "Did you need help with your studies?"

"Will helping me after school work for you?" Questioned Tsukune.

"Sure, after school it is." said Moka.

Moka and Tsukune went to their class to start their day.

* * *

Here Nekonome is talking about Japanese Art(Date Unknown, Sorry)

"Japanese art covers a wide range of art styles and media, including ancient pottery, sculpture in wood and bronze, ink painting and calligraphy on silk and paper, ukiyo-e woodblock prints, and more recently manga - modern Japanese cartoons - along with a myriad of other types of works of art" said Nekonome. "It also has a long history, ranging from the beginnings of human habitation in Japan, sometime in the 10th millennium BC, to the present."

_Riiiiing_

"Oh, class is over already?" Nekonome said, surprised. "Well, class see you tomorrow. Also, remember that it's parent's day tomorrow."

"Can't wait for parent's day." Said female student.

"Same here." replied a male student.

"Tsukune, shall we have lunch together?" Moka asked.

"Sure thing Moka, usual spot?" Questioned Tsukune.

"Uh-Huh" said Moka.

* * *

Tsukune and the others are on the roof eating their lunch. They're also discussing today's weird schedule with no math today.

"Hey, there's no math today." said Tsukune. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe Minamimoto-sensei needs a break." Said Kurumu. "And one day without him yelling at us won't hurt, right?"

"That's true, we at least need a day off of Minamimoto-sensei." Said Mizore. "Besides he's kinda getting on my nerves, with all that yelling."

"I agree" said Tsukune.

The subject changed into the person their trying to find for their newspaper article.

"We'll have to try to find that guy again." said Tsukune.

"Yeah, but he's like a ghost." Kurumu replied.

"How are we suppose to find a guy whose like a ghost?" questioned Yukari.

"I don't know, but we'll have to try our best." said Tsukune.

Their discussion ended with the bell ringing. It's time for their club activity, and the group made their way down to the classrooms, unaware of the eyes following from afar.

* * *

_Riiiing_

"Alright, let's find this guy quickly so we can get this scoop." Gin said to the group.

"Okay I'll search high." said Kurumu.

"And I'll search low." said Mizore. "You can come too Yukari."

"Moka let's search the old art teacher's class." said Tsukune.

"Okay, Tsukune" said Moka.

"Alright, now that everyone knows where they'll search," Gin said. "Dismissed."

Everyone began heading to where they agreed to search. Takuma pulled Senri, mentioning something about needing to talk.

* * *

"I think we should take care of their witness" said Takuma. "No one needs to know about the incident with the level E vampire."

"No one in this school knows that there are level E's here." said Senri. "And I doubt they know what level E's are."

"Even so, we can never be too careful, Senri" said Takuma.

Senri thought for a moment, spinning his parasol slowly. "Let's just take care of this witness before anyone get's to him." He said, turning to where the bushes suddenly began rustling. He glares, digging his nail into his index finger, watching as the Blood Whip tore into the ground on the other side of the greenery. "Nothing."

"What ever it was must have been fast." Takuma said, shaking his head. "Let's continue our search." He then grinned, the uncharacteristic look sending a shiver down the younger boy's spine.

"By our _own_ methods, of course."

* * *

Moka and Tsukune are investigating the old art teacher's class.

"Tsukune why are we searching here?" Questioned Moka.

"I have a hunch." Tsukune answered.

"I haven't been here since my first year here." said Moka.

"Oh that's right, I still have that drawing you gave me." Tsukune said suddenly. "It's been hanging in my room in the human world."

"You kept it all this time?" Moka asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yup, when we have the chance to go to the human world I'll show you." Said Tsukune.

They stood in silence, the nostalgia overwhelming them, before a sudden noise caught their attention. They quickly ran to the window, ready to investigate.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked. "Should we check it?"

"Let's go, Tsukune." Moka nodded, already headed for the door.

* * *

As two went to investigate, they were surprised at who they found, Sho.

"Minamimoto-sensei? What's he doing here?" questioned Moka.

"It's looks like he's doing something" said Tsukune. "Come on let's take a closer look Moka."

"Okay" said Moka.

Tsukune and Moka went closer to Sho. They overhear what's he is saying.

"3 is the point of the 1. 4 the 1-5-9 are 2. 6-5, 3-5! 8-9, 7-9! 32384 62643 38327! And... perfect" said Sho. "You stupid hectopascals! don't think I didn't hear you."

"Ack! We've been spotted!" said Tsukune. "What should we do?"

"I don't know..." Moka whispered, watching as Sho turned in their direction.

"If you hectopascals won't come out I'll attack." Sho called out. "I'll give you three seconds to come out."

"Okay, we're coming out" said Moka.

"_Heh_, thought so." said Sho. "If it isn't Aono and Akashiya." He sneered. "You zetta morons, what did you hear?"

"We heard nothing." Tsukune said quickly.

"Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally! That was a simple lie." said Sho. "Attention, all yoctograms! (It's X 2) DIE!"

"Wait, What?" questioned Tsukune.

Sho's body began trembling as the blackness of his arms began spreading, reaching up to his elbows in a tangled design. He took off his hat, dropping it on the ground next to him, then charged.

* * *

**Closing Song: **【Cover by ShounenT/少年Ｔ】STEP TO YOU

**Vent: **So this is chapter 13, a bit short to me for some reason. Well until then I'm passing it to Glow for chapter 14. My english teacher barely does anything. Geez it's Hennessey's fault, we just finish watching a movie and now it's finals. Since I found the one on the ending song. So that's like 2009, and the ones on my youtube playlist is an acception for ShounenT. And expect 64 pokes on monday if you bother me about this, I'll seriously do it. Farewell for now.

**Glow**: LEARN TO PUNCTUATE PROPERLY do I need to show this to your English teacher? What are you doing int that class, sleeping? Actually, no, that's probably it. And since when have you started listening to ShounenT, I thought you hated nico covers. Ah well, I can bother you about it Monday. Finals are coming up, so expect us to be busy. I'll have 14 up as soon as I can. And don't say it, just don't.(looks over after editing) Amazing, I managed to add 200 words to this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Glow**: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL MY LOYAL MINIONS-wait wrong account...

**Vent: **No comment from the peanut gallery. Sure thanks for messing up my relaxation away from school by making Yumiko bothering me geez, your really out of your vector glow. Hope your happy. (-_-) And it doesn't rain at the academy, the seasons always autumn at the academy.

**Chapter song:** Makka na Ito by Plastic Tree(hey Vent, let's see if you get this)

* * *

Senri sighed, attempting to keep his head from dropping onto his desk. The class was discussing Japanese Art, which he was sure he knew enough about(not that he needed to know), but the disapproving look Takuma would send him every time his head began dropping kept him awake long enough for the bell to ring. He shook his head, in a futile attempt to wake himself up, before a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Takuma's eyes, the older boy smiling down at him.

"Why don't we go get lunch?" He said. "I found a nice quiet spot outside where we can sit.

* * *

"I'm going to make it some kind of personal goal to stay awake through a whole day of class."

Takuma paused, fork halfway to his mouth, staring back at the younger boy.

"... I'm sorry, but why?"

Senri shrugged, leaning back against the tree. Takuma had been right, the spot was perfect, and had a good view of the surrounding area. It was just outside the dorms, a small area that would easily be overlooked by anyone passing by. Or maybe it was the gravestones?

He looked up, watching the grey clouds pass overhead. It seemed like it would rain later, he figured, gripping the handle of the parasol tightly. It wasn't nearly thick enough to shield him from the rain, he's have to move quick.

Sounds from somewhere across from them caught his attention. He turned, eyes landing on the roof of the school, where a shock of light pink hair was clearly visible. Senri narrowed his eyes, gaining his friend's attention.

"What's wrong?" Takuma asked through a mouthful of bread. He followed the younger vampire's line of vision, finding the source of his annoyance. He chuckled. "You really don't like her."

"She reeks of blood. It's easy to tell she shamelessly drinks that kid dry every chance she gets. It's even worse that he lets her." Senri growled, turning his head from the scene. Despite them being a good distance away, he could hear every word. He knew Takuma could too, though not bothering to comment on it, he turned back to see the group leaving for club. He was vaguely aware of the bell ringing, and Takuma offering his hand.

"Let's go, it's time for club."

* * *

"Alright, let's find this guy quickly so we can get this scoop." Gin said to the group.

"Okay I'll search high." said Kurumu.

"And I'll search low." said Mizore. "You can come too Yukari."

"Moka let's search the old art teacher's class." said Tsukune.

"Okay, Tsukune" said Moka.

"Alright, now that everyone knows where they'll search," Gin said. "Dismissed."

"Senri, I need to speak to you." Takuma said, grabbing his arm lightly. Senri nodded, following the blond out the door. He stopped when the taller boy turned around, expression completely serious.

"I think we should take care of their witness" said Takuma. "No one needs to know about the incident with the level E."

"No one in this school knows that there are level E's here." said Senri. "And I doubt they even know what level E's are."

"Even so, we can never be too careful, Senri." said Takuma.

Senri thought for a moment, spinning his parasol slowly. "Let's just take care of this witness before anyone get's to him." He said, turning to where the bushes suddenly began rustling. He glares, digging his nail into his index finger, watching as the Blood Whip tore into the ground on the other side of the greenery. "Nothing."

"What ever it was must have been fast." Takuma said, shaking his head. "Let's continue our search." He then grinned, the uncharacteristic look sending a shiver down the younger boy's spine.

"By our _own_ methods, of course."

* * *

Senri scowled, glaring at the man in front of him. Sho seemed just as annoyed as he was, having to be face-to-face with the student he constantly yelled at for sleeping in his class.

"Just so you know, Sensei." He started, "I plan to make it something of a personal goal not to sleep through your lectures. Just don't bore me."

Sho sneered at him, bringing his megaphone up, intending to shout in his face, before Takuma stepped between them.

"Ahh, Sensei, I need to speak to you for a moment." He said, pulling the man aside. Senri wanted to do something childish, but it would probably lessen their chances of getting the man to cooperate with them. He rolled his eyes, watching Takuma attempt to reason with their eccentric math teacher. A vampire, one of _his_ rank, should never have to be reduced to begging a _human_. If he was, at least.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Takuma grabbing his arm and taking off down the hallway, stopping around a corner.

"He said..." Takuma panted, attempting to catch his breath. "He'd think about it."

"Tell me again why we're asking that moron for help?" Senri asked, tilting his head. Takuma put a hand on his shoulder to steady himself.

"Because by now they know we're here." He said. "We need someone to draw them out, or we'll never find where they're all coming from."

Despite not wanting to admit it, Senri figured Takuma had a point. It _would_ be hard to find the place where all the Level E's were hiding, though he was sure that they'd find it. If only they didn't have that deadline...

"Wait." Something struck him suddenly, somewhere in the back of his mind. "And he actually agreed to this?"

"No, he said a bunch of complicated things, yelled at me through his megaphone, then grumbled something along the lines of 'I'll think about it' and stomped off." Takuma explained.

Senri made sure his palm didn't meet with his forehead.

* * *

He could have laughed at the irony of it, if it wouldn't ruin his cover. Sho was in combat with that shamelessly pink vampire girl and her human toy, after being caught spying on his ritual-of-sorts. If he wasn't sure that he'd be attacked for the same reason, he'd have burst out laughing at the sight. While he could certainly take the man in a fight, he'd promised Takuma that he'd keep guard and wait for the oncoming Level E's that they knew would appear. The chances only increased when the two students appeared. If blood was shed, they're guaranteed some hungry vampires.

While he felt it odd to be so happy about hunting, he couldn't help but feel the two deserved it. They were throwing blood around shamelessly, without any knowledge about the dangers it could bring to the school. Not that it was his problem, no, he just had to kill the beasts.

_There,_ His eyes narrowed as he spotted them. Sho seemed to have gotten the idea, jumping back and seemingly teleporting away to God-knows-where math maniacs go. He brought his thumb to his lips, sinking his fang into the soft flesh. The blood twisted and rose, before forming possibly his strongest whip yet.

It was time to fight.

* * *

**Glow**: This bastard really did poke me 64(where he got the number, I don't know, this Neji wannabe) times right after the last post. I didn't give Sho any lines because I really didn't have any plans for him, and his role in this chapter sort of changed. He was _supposed_ to be doing the Taboo Noise summoning thing he did in week 2 of TWEWY, but I kind of diverted from the idea when I realized it wasn't really worth the trouble. Now, leave me to my own fics, as I have to update _something_ worth my time for christmas. I'll leave the fight scene to Vent, since he writes Sho better and I can't write battles.

**Vent: **Heh...Where's your beauty?! You factoring radian, you put up the chapter so Zetta slow! And wait when it's winter break when I actually take a break from school(I'll be Sho Minamimoto for every insult you put up on your notes.)


	15. Chapter 15

**_Kiriya:_ **Sorry I had a bad case writers block, so this might be a short chapter.

**Glow:** And I was so busy watching Yami no Matsuei that I forgot this fic even existed, so sorry for the late update. Though my reason is more justified.

**Chapter**** Song:** Crow Song- Girls Dead Monster

* * *

Sho's body began trembling as the blackness of his arms began spreading, reaching up to his elbows in a tangled design. He took off his hat, dropping it on the ground next to him, and threw some taboo noise.

"Inverse Matrix!" Yelled Sho, aiming at Moka.

"What the!?" Tsukune cried. "Moka, watch out!"

Tsukune dove in front of Moka to remove the Rosary.

**_When the Rosary on Moka's chest is remove, her inner vampire awakes._**

"It was always a pain to hear you yell with your megaphone during math class." Said Moka. "Now, know your place!"

"Well, it seems Akashiya-san has a different aura than before." Sho said.

Moka tried to kick Sho, but he was too fast.

"He's fast." Said Moka.

"So zetta slow!" Yelled Sho. "No more playing games, it's time to die radians!"

Sho transformed into his **Leo Cantus **by absorbing the taboo noise_._

"He absorbed those things!?" Yelled Moka.

After Sho absorbed the taboo noise, he summon's more.

"He threw those things again." Said Tsukune.

* * *

Senri noticed the sky turn blood-red. All sorts of bats swarmed where Moka, Tsukune and Sho were currently fighting.

"What..." questioned Senri. "What's happening?"

Senri went and looked, only to see Moka in a different form, Tsukune who also looks different too, and Sho.

"They're different from before..." Senri mumbled, turning his head to look at the third fighter. "Who is that?"

A long string of of Math terms coming from the third man caused Senri to sigh.

"It's just that math crazed teacher..." Senri said with a shake ..of the his head. "Takuma, hurry up find those files on those two, fast."

* * *

Takuma who is having a conversation with Nekonome-sensei.

"Ichijou-kun, please help me grade these papers, Nya." Nekonome asked, holding out a stack of papers.

"Of course, Nekonome-sensei." Takuma said, smiling.

"Thanks, you're a great help." Nekonome grinned."Now where's that bus driver?, Nya."

"Um, sensei, why do you need the bus driver?" Takuma asked.

"Oh, he's treating me some fish with him, Nya." Said Nekonome.

"Well, have fun with your date." Takuma said with another smile.

Nekonome-sensei face flushed before she turned and hurried out of the room.

"Awww, how cute." Takuma he cooed, then sighed as he turned his attention to the papers in his hands. "I guess I should start grading these."

Takuma started to grade the papers. He recalled a conversion he had with Senri earlier.

_"Takuma, since you're an student teacher." Senri started, "I need you to get some information on Aono and Akashiya. We need information on those two."_

_Takuma paused to think it over, before nodding. "Okay, but keep an eye on Minamimoto-sensei then, since I don't think he'll be doing anything safe... or sane."  
_

* * *

_**Ending Song: Love Call - Kanon Nakagawa**_

_**Kiriya:**_Well this is the most shortest chapter I've ever written. Sorry I had a huge writers block and wasn't updated for months. On to Glow for the next chapter, see ya.

**Glow:** Now it's my job to do they awesome-if-only-it-could-be-better fight scene. Wish me luck.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hero**: FORCING YOURSELF TO WRITE FTW no seriously I am BUBBLING with energy right now, and as I live in a tiny apartment with not direct sidewalk, I have no way to get rid of it. So, what better way to get rid of this energy than by writing fanfiction? Also, for those of you who actually read from me, you can see that I've changed my penname again. Again.

Again.

Other than that, sorry for the long wait, but here's the up-_lated_(shot for bad pun) chapter 16 :D

**Hajime: **Heh.. no comment from the peanut gallary to all said above. You can maybe tell that I have been playing The World Ends With You(TWEWY) waiting for ch. 16 to be put up. Mostly got all the secerte reports but in the way is Sho Minamimoto taboo form(that jerk) they didn't count it when I defeated him hard mode stupid game.

**Chapter Opening**: Fantastic melody - Ittokki Otoya & Kurusu Syo UtaPri AA+SS Special Disk

* * *

Nothing safe or sane indeed.

Senri winced as a Taboo noise came _this_ close to slamming into him, leaping back onto the branch he'd been using for surveillance, his path to the target cut off due to the large, monochromatic rhino blocking his way.

_This guy has no restraint_, He thought, glaring at the math teacher. He noticed the tiny smirk the man threw his way, he'd obviously had the girl throw it his way on purpose.

_Bastard_.

He looked back to the grove of trees he'd been watching, sighing inwardly. _Gone_. And he hadn't even rushed it, either.

Senri sent another glare towards the Reaper, jumping back onto the ground and making a dash for the trees. He saw Aono's eyes widen at the sight of him, and Akashiya yelled something he couldn't hear. He didn't care though, he was more focused on picking up the scent of his target. That disgustingly strong , yet somewhat alluring, scent of dried blood was his only path.

* * *

Takuma sighed, snapping his fingers as the pile of paper burst into flames, before disintegrating into nothing, not even ashes left behind. He had no intention of grading, and if questioned, he could always say he fell asleep and a student had burned them, afraid of getting a bad grade. On a normal day, he would have never done this, but this was not a normal day.

This was the day he gets his mind off the vampire girl and her boyfriend.

Running his fingers across the desk surface, to make sure there were no burns on the hardwood, he thought momentarily on how to go about his plan.

The idea was to sneak into the school's main office and get into the student files, but he'd found many flaws in that. The first being how to get _into_ the office in the first place, and the second how to get _out_ unseen.

Apparently, those questions were answering themselves. Who'd have thought Nekonome-sensei would be so forgetful with her keys?

* * *

"Fuck. My. Life."

Senri growled in frustration as another tree branch struck him in the forhead, grabbing hold of it and snapping it in two. The scent was beginning to fade, and as if things couldn't get worse, it was getting darker by the minute. He wasn't even sure how the fight between the load teacher and couple were going, seeing as he was sure they were still fighing.

Not that he could tell, it was more of a feeling, as he was nearly certain the man wouldn't let them go any time soon.

He continued to push through the thickening foliage, wondering just how such a large forest could be unseen on the way to the school. He huffed, ducking under another low branch.

What was _with_ this place?

* * *

"Well, step one complete I guess?"

Takuma inwardly cheered at the fact that he'd made it inside so easily. Did this place have _no_ security? It was a monter school!

He shoved the thought aside, deciding to count his blessings. The less chance of being caught the better, he figured.

Locking the door behind him, he looked up to scan the room, taking in the amount of file cabinets.

"Well," He said aloud, running a hand through his hair as he reached the first one. "This could take a while, but Senri is counting on me."

With that thought in mind, he hastily opened the first drawer, shuffling through the names. He was happy to see they were sorted alphabetically instead of categorizing by species, or things would have been difficult.

"Let's see, they're both in 'A', so..." He mumbled, shutting the drawer labled "V" and walking through the room. He glanced at every cabinet, wondering why there were so many. There couldn't be _that_ many students in the school... Could there?

* * *

"What's thi—oh shit."

Senri quickly ducked his head, crouching behind one of the many bushes. He'd found his target alright—all twelve or so of them. He bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. No, there were more, _way_ more. More than he could handle.

_Where's that blonde idiot when I need him?_ He growled inwardly, realizing that he should have waited for Takuma, who would have blown at least half of them into nothing by now with that disintegration of his.

He waited for the majority to turn from his direction, before silently grabbing onto a branch above him, hoisting himself up. He climbed atop one more, better hidden by the leaves, peeking through.

_Woah_.

There were more, alright—much more. He counted what he could see, the numbers nearing thirty or so. He bit his lip, surveying them from above. They were silent, staring aimlessly at the front of the crowd, as if watching someone. Senri, against his better judgement, climbed up one more branch, pushing aside a branch, when he saw it.

Or not it—_him_.

* * *

Takuma paused in his search, a shiver running down his spine. Was someone watching him? He turned slowly, back to the door that he was _sure_ was locked, and the room that he was _sure_ was empty.

No one.

Sighing at his paranoia, he continued shuffling through the files, having found the "A" drawer...s. It was a whole cabinet, much to his surprise.

"Akashiya... Akashiya... Aka—There!" He exclaimed happily, grabbing the yellow folder. He flipped it open, grinning triumphantly when he saw the picture of the vampire girl. He slipped the folder under his arm, shutting the drawer and opening the one below it. "Aono next... Am... An... Ao!"

He reached out, plucking the folder from it's place and opened it, a feeling of acomplishment at how easy his task was. He frowned.

_But seriously_, He thought, _I feel like someone's watching me..._

His body stiffened, feeling the cold chill run through him once more, instincts urging him to turn. He did.

And was met with two wide, red eyes.

* * *

Senri couldn't process what he was seeing.

Mahogany hair, lightly-tinted blue eyes and a pale skin tone—the only difference was the slightly higher-pitched voice, slightly longer hair, and the fact that Senri didn't feel any sort of connection to him. But...

The man was a spitting image of Kuran Rido.

* * *

**Chapter ending**: BLUE×PRISM HEART - Hijirikawa Masato UtaPri Happy Love Songs

**Hero:** Wow the POV here jumped around a lot, but that's VK for you. On another note ,I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE CHAPTER 93'S EXISTENCE. DON'T SINK MY SHIP but UtaPri makes everything better, and that's what FF is for. Unfortunately, Brother Scrub has informed me that I am not allowed to put anything hardcore in here, as it might disturb readers(Readers? What readers?) Also, this was actually cut in half, since it would have been hard to continue the chapter from this point. That being said, looks like we're pushing some things back again.

**Hajime: **I meant on your account -_-. -Sighs- I guess it's I'm turn to write,right when I'm reading a manga too. But oh well we'll see what I'll do for ch 17 expect it whenever. Until then!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hajime:** Huge problem with linking the chapters thus making me tired. So this is where it all goes to hell. No good shoujo mangas to read these days, open to any suggestions. Yay! LM.C for the win!

**Hero**: Woah wait you're listening to LM.C now? Gawd maybe I should stop then, I'm sticking to BREAKERZ from now on.

**Opening Song: **Punk Heart - LM.C

* * *

As the battle dragged on, Moka and Tsukune grew tired, while Sho on the other hand didn't break a sweat.

"_Heh, _is this all you guys got?" Questioned Sho, reverting back to his human form. "You binomials are pathetic."

"Still alive, Tsukune?" Moka questioned.

"Yeah, just at my limit". He replied.

"Know your place, whatever you are!" Moka yelled throwing the noise into the forest.

"Prepare to be iterated!" Sho yelled.

Sho suddenly vanished and appeared in front of Moka. Moka was sent back hitting a tree a few feet away. Sho turned to Tsukune.

"Inverse matrix." Sho said throwing taboo noise.

* * *

A while leater, Sho lay on the ground, still as a rock.

"Did we beat him?" Moka asked.

"Hopefully." Tsukune answered.

As Moka and Tsukune turned back to investigate, Sho spoke up.

"_Heh,_ you think I'd be beaten by you guys." Sho started as he got up. "My, what a gross miscalculation."

Moka and Tsukune turned around, seeing Sho stand up from the ground.

"This guy never gives up." Said Tsukune.

"Heh heh heh ha ha ha!"

"This guy has lost it." Said Moka.

"The world's made up of numbers! I've been reverse-engineering my desired solution all along! And here it is! A level _i _flare!" Sho yelled.

A shadow figure was behind Sho, knocking him out and then disappears.

"Who was that?" Questioned Tsukune.

"Who ever is was knocked out Minamimoto-sensei." Moka answered. "Anyways lets continue our search."

"Right." Tsukune agreed.

* * *

On their trek back to the school, Moka noticed Takuma running into the forest in a hurry.

"Tsukune look, isn't that Ichijo-kun?." Questioned Moka.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" Tsukune questioned.

"Beats me." Moka answered. "But we should follow him, he might have a clue."

"Alright, let's go." Said Tsukune.

Moka and Tsukune followed Takuma to where he was going without him noticing.

* * *

**Ending Song: **Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari - Supercell

**Hajime: **Short chapter but oh well. As you can probably tell I'm bad at linking chapters together, now back to finding good shoujo manga to read or might watch Hyouka(in japanese it means frozen treat, in english it means ice cream can be transformed to I scream refer to episode 4 and or 5, such a bad pun),well anyway passing it to Hero(Um Gundam Wing referance?).

**Hero**: NO NOT GUNDAM WING geez you know I don't watch that anymore. More lile Fire Emblem: Awakening reference. Anyways, I cannot write R+V for shit, so what you see is what you get. Chapters will get better from here on, I can promise that much. I actually deleted a lot here, and it got shorter, but hey, at least it's done.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hero:** So about this chapter, as I said before, this was supposed to be the second part of chapter 16, but it was suited to be it's own chapter instead. I should say more here, so I'll just say that we'll be jumping POV's again this chapter. Get used to it, cuz it's gonna happen often.

**Hajime: **I've been listening to LM.C for quite sometime now the only reason you don't know is cuz I always put my earphones and zone you guys out. But that doesn't matter.

**Chapter opening: **Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi - ON/OFF, a fitting end to the final chapter of the first arc, no?

* * *

The man was a spitting image of his father.

... Well, this was an odd development.

Senri felt something boiling inside him, unsure if it was rage, fear, confusion, or a mix of all three.

Rido was dead. Kaname had killed him.

Yet this man... he wore his face.

Deciding to suppress the feelings welling up inside, he bit his lip harder, nearly wincing at the sharp pain it brought. The man was talking, and rather obnoxiously at that.

"My friends!" He said loudly, spreading his arms wide. The Level E's looked to him, all shaking with anticipation—they were capable of feeling? "We are gathered here today to discuss a very important matter, one that applies to you all."

Senri leaned forward, his attention drawn to this man's speech. It could be important to their mission, if it had anything to do with the _huge crowd of Level E's_.

"It has come to my attention that some of our numbers have gone missing, and there is a reason for that. Hunters!" He said dramatically. The crowd began making noise—what kind, he didn't know, but quieted down when the leader hushed them. "Now, now, I admit, it was a shock to find that Hunters had infiltrated our sweet little home. And under the guise of students, too!"

Senri's eyes widened. _Wait, he's not talking about..._

"Two males, one blonde and the other brunette, are posing as students at the nearby academy, intent on wiping us all out!"

_Holy shit. _Senri felt something akin to relief well up inside him. Relief that there weren't any actual hunters around, and that the man was far too stupid to realize that the "Hunters" were anything but human. He let a tiny, somewhat crooked smile slip. _This is going to be interesting_.

"And one of them!" The man continued and grinned, turning his head up. Senri froze. "Is watching us right now."

_Yeah, fuck my life._

* * *

He didn't recognize her, so she was either a student from another class, another teacher, or...

"Blood..."

Ah, yup, _definitely_ a Level E. How she got in, he didn't know.

All he knew was, he had to get her _out of his face_ and out of the school.

With a grunt he lashed out with his foot, catching her in the stomach. He winced as she flew into contact with several of the cabinets, effectively knocking them over in a sort of domino fashion. His head snapped up as he heard shouts from outside.

"Is someone there?!" A voice on the other side of the door shouted, followed by the sound of the doorknob being jiggled and the clink of keys. Takuma felt panic welling up inside him, before deciding to act on instinct.

_Screw the plan, I'm making a rung for it_. He ran over to the collapsed former-human, grabbing her around the neck—he was desperately craving for the cold hilt of his sword—throwing her towards the window. The glass broke due to the force, the body falling through and creating an escape route. Takuma made a dash to the now open window, jumping through just as the door flew open.

_Please don't have seen me please don't have seen me please don't is that a tree—_

* * *

Senri could feel the man's gaze on him as he release the branches, allowing them to snap up and cover him. He knew he was too late, the man knew he was there and the sudden movement just verified his location.

"Why don't you come down and join us, young man? We won't bite!"

Senri rolled his eyes. _Right, tell that to the vampires_.

"Oh, are you worried about them? Don't worry, they won't move unless I tell them to." The man called up, that infuriating grin still on his face. Senri sighed, knowing that if he didn't do something, the man would probably send someone—_something_—to get him down.

So, he settled with a simple "No."

This seemed to get the desired reaction, the corners of the leader's lips twitching down slightly at the very blunt rejection. Then it was back, only it seemed a little more forced.

"Come now, young man. I know they're scary, but they can't turn you into a vampire!" He cheered. Senri snorted.

_I already am, stupid..._ He didn't dare say this out loud though, as his abilities were really the only thing that came to his advantage at the moment.

"Sorry, but I'm not stupid." He said loudly, smirking. "Unlike some people, who need a horde of monsters to listen to their ridiculous babbling."

Now _that_ was what he wanted to see. The leader's smile was replaced with a frown now, obviously not amused. He lowered his arms, reaching behind him.

"Then, if you won't come down, why don't I..." There was a glint of metal from the moonlight, and a click. "Make you!"

"Oh what can you possibly—_is that a shotgun?_"

* * *

Takuma jumped as a loud booming noise from somewhere in the forest drew his attention away from the ex-human.

_Senri?_ His stomach twisted uncomfortably, a sudden feeling of dread coming over him. He turned back to the Level E, weighing his options. He could fight it _You don't have your sword, what can you do?_ he could leave it _But what if it get's into the school again?_ or he could lead it away _To risk everyone seeing it and blowing your secret_.

Then again, there was always _that_ option.

He smirked as the creature burst into flames, screeching for a long while before the wind carried it's ashes away. Why didn't he think of it before.

Suddenly remembering where he was, he shot off into the forest, intent on finding his partner.

* * *

Senri winced as he flipped backwards, the bullet slicing his forehead, leaving behind a long cut. He wasn't as fast a bullet, not with how tired he was from running. He let himself fall back onto the ground, his knees giving out under his weight. The wound on his head stung, and bad.

_Was that a Hunter weapon?_ He let the words slip through, pressing the palm of his left hand to the mark. It was beginning to burn, telling him that yes, not only was the man armed with _a fucking shotgun_, but it was imbued with a Hunter's magic. He wouldn't be healing anytime soon.

"Oh, I'm sorry, does it hurt? Though I've got to say, your reflexes are quite fast for you to have dodged that. You should know though, that bullet was coated in poison, so it's going to hurt for a while."

_It's not the poison I'm feeling, dumbass_, Senri thought angrily. The pain from the bullet was intense, something he hadn't felt before—he'd never been shot by Zero's gun before, so naturally he didn't know what it felt like. He watched as the man crouched down in front of him, that hideous grin plastered on his face again.

"Now, there are some things I'd like to ask you." He said cheerfully, reaching out. "If you could so kindly—"

Bad move.

Senri lashed out, the cuts on his hand allowing the blood to escape and spread out in front of him, wrapping around the man's neck. He smirked.

"Okay, two things. One: Don't get in your enemy's face when they're not restrained, that's just asking to get killed." He frowned. "Two: I'm not human. Don't insult me."

He swung his arm out, throwing the man into the crowd of Level E's, most of which immediately charged at him.

Senri scrambled to his feet, quickly turning back the direction he came and using whatever speed me could muster to get away.

* * *

Takuma stopped, leaning himself on a tree to catch his breath. He'd been running for a while now, attempting to find the source of the sound. He could smell the gunpowder, but it was faint and fading fast, making it hard to pinpoint the exact location. He straightened his back, trying to remember the exact location of Minamimoto-sensei's circle, where he was sure Senri was watching the man.

He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and focusing his thoughts. He had been on the third floor classroom, and right below was where Senri and Minamimoto-sensei were working, and the file room, was on the opposite side or the building...

His eyes snapped open, a certain smell making it's way to his nose. He looked around, the scent getting stronger and stronger. He recognized it.

_Senri's blood..._

* * *

So turning around turned out to be a bad idea, Senri realized, as the hood of his sweater was grabbed and something had slammed him against a tree, gripping his left arm above his head. He suppressed a pained gasp as he felt the bones snap, they wouldn't be healing for a while, and the grip he was in prevented the blood from flowing above his wrist.

_What was this guy, a fucking body builder?!_ He thought frantically. It wasn't often that he was caught, and usually he was about to at least get free. But as he attempted to wriggle out of the strong grip, he was finding such a thing difficult to do. _Level E's shouldn't be this strong!_

He glared as the man approached him, grabbing his other hand—the blood had exhausted itself and drawing any more would have knocked him out, he wouldn't be able to use it for a while—studying it with interest.

"Fascinating..." He said, studying the small cuts that had allowed the blood to flow freely, now healing. "So this is a Noble's abilities, controlling your blood like a weapon and melding it's shape to your will." He looked up at the trapped vampire, eyes sparkling. "Is your friend like this too?"

"Fuck off." Senri growled, before a hand wrapped around his neck, preventing him from speaking further. His red-and-blue eyes glowed intensely, showing his obvious displeasure at being manhandled.

"Now now, you wouldn't want to make my friend here angry, he has a bit of a short temper. Just tell me; what are you here for?" He motioned for the ex-human to loosen his grip, though his hand still remained around the teen's neck. Senri frowned.

"I thought you knew, you were the one giving that 'I know everything' speech, like, five minutes ago." He snapped, trying to keep his emotions in check. If he got angry, he might just be playing into the man's hands. Not that he wasn't mad already.

"I knew you were Hunters—I'm sorry, _Vampires_, out to get us. I can't fathom as to why, though. Unless you two really are just students?" He said in a sickly sweet tone, one that nearly had hiw captive gagging. No one with his father's face could pull that off.

"Well, sucks for you, I don't feel like sharing." He said smugly, which he knew was a bad idea the moment the hand around his throat began cutting off his air supply. As if to add to this, he jabbed his cane—which Senri just noticed, how did he miss that?—right through the boy's leg and _wow that stings_ he confirmed that the gun wasn't his only weapon. The man was no longer smiling.

"We're not up to anything, if that's what you think." He said. "We're just here."

"Residing in the forests around a school of monsters. Yeah, totally not suspicious." Senri snorted, rolling his eyes.

Aaaand, the grin was back. Fun.

"I see your not as stupid as I thought." He chuckled at the colorful glare the boy sent him. "But I'll tell you one thing; we have plans for this school, and you vampires showing up won't change anything. Actually, you've made it better, as my friends here have yet to taste the blood of a _real_ vampire."

_If Takuma wouldn't get mad, I've got a vampire to feed you. She'd probably taste like cotton candy or bubblegum to you._ He had to refrain from rolling his eyes at his own joke.

He narrowed his eyes as the man ushered his minions over, saying things along the lines of "Tonight you shall feast blah blah blah" he really didn't care, nor did he have any intention of being eaten. He flicked his eyes from side to side, attempting to find an escape route and—oh.

He smirked.

"Hey." He said, his voice slightly raw. He was feeling dizzy, possibly due to the fact that his head injury hadn't stopped bleeding yet, and the wound on his leg was fresh. The man turned, grinning from ear to ear. Senri smirked.

"Boom."

* * *

Takuma frowned, watching the scene while making sure to stay hidden.

That man... he looked so much like Rido, yet he was obviously a different person. At least Rido had dressed well.

He glared at the human as he stabbed his cane into Senri's leg, right above the kneecap, his hands grabbing a nearby tree and gripping it tightly. He could hear the bark snapping under the force.

_Have to do something, have to do something now._ He turned away from the scene, noting with much worry that Senri was growing increasingly paler. He paced around in the tiny space, careful to keeo himself concealed. _He's surrounded by Level E's, there's no way I can charge in there and get us out alive, not with his leg..._

He paused, looking back at the large group of Level E's, at Senri, then at the leader.

"Well," He sighed, cracking his knuckles, then holding his hands out. "I guess when you don't have a plan, wing it."

* * *

Senri gave a satisfied smirk as the group of Level E's slowly diminished in a puff of smoke and dust, some actually bursting into flames, their bodies disintegrating by Takuma's own power.

"I did say 'Boom', but I guess no one heard me." He shrugged, lifting himself off the ground slightly and planting a well-aimed kick into the gut of the Level E holding him hostage. "And that _hurt_, dammit." He growled, rubbing his wrist. It really was broken. He turned his attention to his leg, where most of the pain was coming from. The wound hadn't stopped bleeding, and since it was a Hunter weapon that caused, he'd need blood to get it to heal.

Well, getting the blood wouldn't be the hard part. That was surviving long enough to actually drink.

Luckily, this gave him direct access to his blood, even if it would prevent him from moving his leg any less than he could. He let his broken hand hover over the puncture wound, watching the blood rise out. The rest, he could do himself.

He gave a satisfied smirk as the blood speared through the man's shoulder, causing him to fall to his knees, relishing in the pained howl that followed.

Huh. He'd never thought himself a sadist before.

Takuma made his way over through the horde or ex-humans, lips set in a thin line. Senri slowly stood up, the pain in his leg increasing with the weight of his body pressing down on it. Takuma furrowed his brow.

"You okay?" He asked, steadying the younger male. Senri frowned.

"No." He said, then he raised an eyebrow. "Where's your sword?" The blonde shook his head.

"No time to get it, so I figured explosions would do well enough."

"To attract attention, sure." Senri huffed. "We could have a horde of monsters coming this way right now." Then he grinned. "Just think of the chaos." Takuma sighed.

"Don't worry," He said sarcastically. "Minamimoto-sensei is keeping those two busy, so there's really no chance of anyone else catching us."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Senri deadpanned, watching as the leader rose up and turned to them. His expression had changed, he was no longer smiling.

"_You_." He said, pointing an accusing finger at them. Senri blinked.

"Us." He replied, pointing between himself and Takuma. The blonde slapped his hand, forcing it down. The man was growling now.

"_You_." He repeated. "You think you can just waltz in here and ruin all our plans? You'll never make it out alive!"

Senri whistled. "He's snapped." Takuma rolled his eyes.

"You're oddly calm in a situation that could cost us our lives, aren't you?" He questioned, watching as the group of Level E's closed in on them. "There's quite a lot of them, aren't there? Think we can handle it?"

Senri hummed.

"Nope."

"How reassuring."

Contrary to his tone, a bead of sweat ran down Senri's face, watching as the ex-humans closed in...

Or would have, if not for the white blur that stopped them in their tracks.

Senri felt his eyes widen a tiny bit at the female vampire in front of them, silently wondering how his career had dropped to the point of having to be saved by a vampire made of bubble gum.

_I am never letting that go_. He thought, a bit amused despite the situation. He turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. Akashiya was staring the group down, Aono by her side in a heartbeat.

"This is... kind of humiliating." Senri mumbled, while Takuma stepped forward.

"Akashiya, Aono, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, voice calm although he had been slightly panicked earlier. Both students glanced at him, a questioning look in both their eyes, before loud cackling interrupted them.

"Oh, how nice, more vampires!" The man yelled gleefully, as though everything was working out for him. "I'll take you all back and feed you to Master Eden, he'll be so pleased!"

Senri shivered, grinding his fangs together. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but neither were this man's words.

"Takuma? I take it back, _now_ he's snapped." He said. Takuma snorted.

"You think?" He quickly lifted a hand, the ground in front of the man sizzling for a moment before combusing into flames. There was a shriek, along with a string of words they couldn't put together. The smoke continued to swirl, the sounds of the stampeding Level E's heard from inside.

All that was left when it cleared were the ashes left behind, and the wreckage that followed their enemy's retreat.

* * *

"We have to tell them."

Senri looked down at Takuma, who was currently seated on the floor in front of him, tending to his injured leg. He sighed.

"I know..." He mumbled, reaching out to run his hands through the head of blonde hair. "But not yet. Not until things cool down. We'll have a lot of explaining to do when the time comes, and we still haven't sorted our thoughts."

He winced when Takuma patted his leg, now wrapped in crisp white bandages(no doubt taken from the medical cabinet of the classroom), his head in a similar condition. He groaned, flopping back onto the bed and burying his face in the pillows.

Takuma chuckled. "You took quite the beating, were they that strong?"

"I was shot with a Hunter's gun then stabbed by a cane imbued with Hunter magic. Now ask me that again."

"Point taken." He said, reaching out to massage the back of the younger male's neck. A mischievous grin spread on his face, as he leaned forward, his breath ghosting over the pale skin. Just a little closer...

"Takuma, bite me there, and I'll have your head."

The blonde chuckled, though it was a bit strained.

"I wouldn't dream of it..."

* * *

**Chapter ending**: COSMIC RUNNER - Kurusu Syo UtaPri Happy Love Songs CD(I forgot what I originally wanted to put here)

**Hero**: WOOT 3K WORDS WAY TO END IT OFF RIGHT. It kinda feels like I'm writing the plot here, with Brother Scrub just following along. How 'bout we fix that next Sunday? Also, that's the best I can write Takuma's abilities, since it's kind of hard to imagine it(I have yet to see it since everything I remember is vague). Anyways, we end off Arc 1, which we forgot to name, with this chapter and move on to Arc 2: Out In The Open(no I did not consult with my partner for naming these) next chapter. So then, we pass it on to Hajime for our next chapter.

**Hajime: **Expect 19 whenever, until then.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hajime: **Almost finished Hyouka, it's been awhile since I watched a great anime. Well anyway here's ch 19. Enjoy.

**Hero:** his note is old, since he wrote this before chapter 17, so anything in the above paragraph should not be taken to mind.

**Opening So****ng****: **Nevereverland - 【ナノ】

* * *

A couple of days has passed since Tsukune, Moka, and Sho fought each other. Senri and Takuma haven't confronted Moka and Tsukune about their true intentions.

"We can't tell them, they'll only get in the way of the mission." Senri growled.

"It's not like they'll figure it out, Senri". Takuma said, flipping through his manga. "Besides, they don't know that some of their students are level E's".

"Then... what do we do for the time being?" Senri questioned, glaring out the window.

"Just act like how you normally act." Takuma chuckled. "But for now we gotta keep an eye on Aono Tsukune, he might become a level E."

"That kid annoys me." Senri huffed. "Suppose he is a level E, should we do what's necessary?"

"If it comes down to it... yes." Takuma said grimly.

* * *

All of the students were headed to the school. Walking out of the dorm, Moka noticed Tsukune.

"Good morning, Tsukune". Said Moka.

But no answer came from Tsukune.

"What's wrong with Tsukune?" Moka questioned herself. "Am I being a bother to him?"

The morning bell rings, with Moka worried about Tsukune.

* * *

Nekonome-sensei's class is having P.E. Tsukune's whereabouts is unknown.

"Tsukune's not here, I'm starting to worry about him". Said Moka. "What's gotten into him?"

"Then chase after him." Said Ura."If you truly care about him."

"But, what if he comes to hate me?" Questioned Omote.

"How many times did he go after you when you were avoiding him?" Questioned Ura."He never gave up on you, so you shouldn't give up on him."

"It's true but..." Omote started.

"But nothing. After class, search for him and ask him what's wrong". Ura said, cutting off Omote.

_Riiiiiing_

"Now go find him". Said Ura.

Omote went to find Tsukune.

* * *

Mean while at the roof.(Oh god, Yu-gi-oh GX abridged much). Tsukune is laying down looking up at the sky.

"Why was I put in charge of the cultural festival? And set it up in 2 weeks, that's too much work." Tsukune questioned himself. "What if they found out that my parents are humans? Will they do the same thing to them as they did before to me if they got caught?"

_Aono, Tsukune here. The past couple of days I've been elected to be apart of the cultural festival committee. Even though I didn't volunteer, I was chosen. It all started during parents day._

**Flash Back to Parents Day**

The parents(minus Moka and Tsukune's parents) are watching their children for the day. Nekonome-sensei class is learning japanese.

"Sensei, we're japanese. SPEAK ENGLISH." Tsukune thought to himself glancing to the right. "It looks like Kurumu's mom and Mizore's mom is going to kill each other."

After a long and boring lecture of japanese the parents have lunch with their children.

* * *

Tsukune and the others with their parents are eating at the roof. And of course the same thing happened between Mizore's mom and Kurumu's mom as the earlier years.

"These two are always arguing about who gets you." Moka whispered to Tsukune.

"They really want me to be the one for their daughter." Tsukune said with a sigh.

Before anyone could do anything the bell rang. It was now time for the sports events.

* * *

Tsukune was lost in deep thought. A few hours has passed, Tsukune sees a "student" walking towards him.

"What's up?" Questioned the student. "You seem down."

"Who are you? Questioned Tsukune.

"It doesn't matter who I am." Said the student. "You're depressed about your parents getting caught."

"How did you know?" Questioned Tsukune.

"Enjoy the moment with all your might... Whether its gloomy, whether it's bright." Said the student. "Knowing it in your head doesn't mean much if you don't act on it."

Before Tsukune could say anything the student was gone.

* * *

With Tsukune confused, Moka entered the roof.

"Mo... ka?" Questioned Tsukune. "What is it?"

Moka runs to Tsukune and gives him a hug.

"Moka?" Questioned Tsukune.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" Questioned Moka. "You've been acting weird since that day we fought Minamimoto-sensei."

"N-no, nothing is wrong." Said Tsukune.

"Stupid, let me in tell me what your thinking." Said Moka

"It's really nothing, Moka." Said Tsukune. "But I'll do anything to make up for avoiding you."

"Really?" Questioned Moka happily with her eyes sparkling. "Than would you let me suck your blood?"

Tsukune was quite for a while until he finally spoke.

"Alright Moka." Said Tsukune.

Moka leans in on Tsukune's neck and bit.

_CAPU CHUUUUUU_

* * *

End of the day setting up for the cultural festival, Tsukune went to the Head Master and talk about his parents.

"Head Master, can I talk to you?." Questioned Tsukune.

"Ah, well if it isn't Aono Tsukune." Said the Head Master. "Is there something you need?"

"It's about my parents." Said Tsukune.

"You want them to come but, they can't get through the barrier and you want me to let them through." Said the Head Master. "Am I correct?"

"Yes." Tsukune replied.

"I'll make an exception, just this once, Aono Tsukune." Said the Head Master.

Tsukune thanked the Head Master and headed towards the dorms.

* * *

Senri let out a breath, staring down the school from his seat on the roof. He was on lookout for Level E's and to keep an eye on Aono.

"Did you find the information about that bubblegum vampire and the human blood pack?" Senri asked, breaking the silence. Takuma chuckled at his friend's names for the two.

"I did, but it felt too easy." Takuma said with a sigh. He pulled out the two, rather bulky, files from his bag.

"How so?" Senri asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nekonome-sensei left her keys on her desk while I was grading papers." Takuma said.

"Was there anybody guarding the files?"

"Nope."

"The security here sucks." Senr scoffedi.

"Indeed, it sucks."

"Well? What did it say about them?" Questioned Senri.

"Aono-kun was a human turned into a ghoul." Takuma said, flipping through the pages.

"So he's a Level E." Senri said flatly.

"Then do you think we need to kill him now? He seems perfectly normal." Takuma said, nose still buried in Aono's file.

"If he goes out of control. Though that Akashiya Moka girl bothers me." Senri said.

"What's wrong with Akashiya-san?" Questioned Takuma. "I know she's not very vampire-like, but neither am I."

"She'll end up the cause for more Level E's." Senri said bluntly. "If she doesn't stop sucking his blood, he'll and up like Kiryu Zero almost did, won't he?"

Takuma smirked, eyebrows raised. "Oh my, is someone worried? Don't worry, if we can help it, it won't happen."

"I'm not worried, it's just too much work having to get rid of _more_ bloodthirsty monsters." Senri huffed. "Anyways, let's go find the kid before he goes nuts."

"You changed the subject". Takuma laughed. "Alright, I think it's about time we confronted him."

Senri nodded, turning towards the dorm.

"He's back." Senri said, pointing to the entrance of the dorms. "He just went inside."

"Perfect."

* * *

Tsukune was heading towards the dorm, until Senri and Takuma appeared in front of him.

"Shiki-san and Ichijo-kun? Is there something you need?" Questioned Tsukune.

Senri didn't answer, lifting his index finger to his lips and biting down, the blood dripping out before forming a long whip-like weapon. He glared, swinging his arm and watching as the ground in front of Tsukune was destroyed. He looked up, seeing Tsukune dodge the attack.

"Wh-what the- Why are you attacking all of a sudden?" Tsukune yelled.

"I don't have to answer to the likes you." Senri deadpanned.

"Senri wait!" Takuma yelled. "We haven't confirmed that he one."

"You said that file said so." Senri said.

"Yes, but he was not bit by a Pureblood. Akashiya-san is of Noble rank." Takuma said quickly.

"Level E!? What is that!" Tsukune yelled."What do you want with me and Moka!"

"It doesn't concern you if you still have your humanity." Takuma said. "But we will be watching you and Akashiya-san very closely."

Senri huffed, but turned away, Takuma following behind him after giving Tsukune one last look.

"What do they mean by level E's?" Tsukune said.

Tsukune planned to tell Moka the next day, but for now went back to his room to think.

* * *

**Ending Song: **DAYS of DASH - Konomi Suzuki(I wished Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo ending to season two was better, this song is from this anime too.)

**Hajime: **Yeah didn't want to do the sport events. It's a drag when your partner tells you what they're doing at the last-minute, oh well. HEY you left out "Simple their security sucks" refence to Mirrai Nikki abridged. Now leave me be for now, need to do a little catching up on manga/anime. It's up to Hero now. P.M me if you want the link to the opening song. Until then.

**Hero: **Fuck I cannot think. Seriously, that poor excuse for an attack scene I wrote(had to edit, but it still didn't turn out well) was not up to par with my usual. Oh well, now I gotta work on the next chapter, and the start of our new arc! That being said, we'll be taking about a week or two long break to plan out the next arc, along with the new Interlude Chapters in between. See you guys then.


End file.
